Moving On
by SarahsManyMen
Summary: After Edward and the Cullens are killed in a fight with other vampire’s, Edward’s dying wish to Bella is that she move on. Bella moves away from Forks and has a strange feeling that she needs to go to Fells Church. RATED T JUST INCASE!
1. Chapter 1 Dying Wish

**After Edward and the Cullens are killed in battle Edward's dying wish to Bella is that she move on. Renesmee goes off into hiding at Bella's wish and Bella has a strange feeling that she NEEDS to go to Fell's Church. As she arrives she becomes good friend's with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore and has a strange connection with Damon. Is he the one Edward wanted her to be with or the complete opposite...**

**Fact: Jacob hasn't imprinted with Renesmee and he's with Leah. (Just saying, surprises to come ;) )**

**Songs I listened to while writing: Need by Hana Pestle (For Jalice Scene) and Brown Eyes by Lady GaGa (iPod was on shuffle and this song kinda inspired me either for Nessie and Bella scene or Emmett and Rosalie)**

* * *

Chapter 1-Dying Wish  
"No!" Bella screamed as Rosalie's head came off with a snap and was tossed into the fire.  
Bella turned round to face Emmett. His face emotionless yet his eyes read rage, anger, sadness. He charged for the brown haired female vampire only to be knocked to the ground by the silver haired male vampire. He and the female prepared to kill him. And with one last ear shattering scream Emmett whispered "Rose." before being tossed into the fire.  
"Alice, run!" Jasper shouted. Bella turned round to find Jasper pinned down and Alice trying to get to him. He let out a cry of pain and Alice was pinned down next to him. They held each others hands.  
"I promised to follow you wherever you went," Jasper whispered to his love.  
"On this world," she whispered back to him.  
"And the next," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.  
"Of all the years I've known you I've never been able to say the words, I love you. And now I wish I had," Alice whispered.  
"I love you," Jasper whispered so softly any girl would break into tears.  
"Ditto," Alice giggled in a whimpered.  
He smiled and he leaned over and kissed his little pixie before their eyes shut for good.  
Bella cried. Her eyes scanned the field for him.  
"Carlisle," Esme gasped. Before her eyes could find her the fire sparked.  
"Bella! Get out of here!" he shouted.  
Bella spun on her heels to face her daughter.  
"Nessie, stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes I want you to run and get out of here. Go to London. Alice saw this coming. There's plane tickets and money in your top drawer," Bella rushed.  
"But mom," Nessie whimpered over her sobs.  
"Remember me, darling. I promise I will get out alive. I promise to find you. Do you promise that you will do exactly what I say?"  
"Mom," Nessie cried. "I promise."  
"I love you," Bella kissed her daughter's forehead.  
"Only once you come back I'll tell you the same thing."  
Bella smiled slightly then ran outside.  
"Bella! No!" Edward cried.  
Bella ran over to his dying body. He had been thrown into flames but his legless and one arm body had crawled out. She held him in her arms.  
"Bella," he sighed.  
"Edward," she stroked his face.  
His free arm reached up to her face.  
"Promise me one thing," he looked into her eyes. He sounded weak.  
"I promise," she rested her head on his chest.  
"Move on," he whispered.  
She pulled away to look at him shocked.  
"Please," Edward pressed a finger from his free hand to her lips. "You made Renesmee promise now let me."  
Bella hesitated then sighed. "I promise."  
He smiled his crooked smile.  
"Edward please don't leave me," she cried eventually.  
"My time has come," he sighed stroking her face.  
"But I love you," she cried.  
"I love you too," he brought her down to him and kissed her so passionately she would have fainted. After what seemed like only a short time he pulled away.  
"L'amo il mio tesoro non la dimenticherò mai," he whispered then closed his eyes.  
"No!" Bella screamed as she banged against his chest all of sudden she sensed people around her.  
"Ha ha. Little Bella is all alone," a shrill females voice screeched.  
The rest of the vampires laughed. "Now all she has is us," the brown female vampire that killed Rose laughed.  
"I will never join you," Bella mumbled too low for them to hear.  
"What's that, my sweet," a vampire she had not seen before spoke. Bella glanced up at him confused. "But of course, you don't recognise me. I am Robert, the vampire that killed your little Edward. Now, what was that you were going to say?" He spoke as if he was mocking her.  
"I said," Bella said calmly. "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Bella screamed grabbing Edward's body and running off into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay so I know you guys will hate me for killing off Edward and The Cullens but it just wouldn't be right for the rest of the story. But a little fact about writing this I cried whilst writing the Jalice part. I have already finished Chapter 2 and half way through Chapter 3! Reveiws would be nice! :)**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2 Final Goodbyes and New Hellos

Chapter 2-Final Goodbyes and New Hellos

I stood waiting at the cemetery gates. Edward lay at my feet, dead. He couldn't be dead. He was just pretending to be asleep like in Phoenix. Where he had promised he would never leave me. Why didn't he hold onto that promise?

I fell to my feet beside him. I stroked his face, combing his scruffy hair. He looked so peaceful. Why did he leave me? Why would he tell me to move on then tell me he loved me? My thoughts were disturbed as someone in the distance appeared. She stood there frozen then charged over to me at an inhuman speed.

_Renesmee _my mind sighed as she stared down at her dead father's body.

She fell to her knees at his side and burst into tears, thudding her fist against his chest, similar to what I did once he died.

"Mother, what will we do?" she cried looking up to me with red, wet eyes.

"We bury him, darling. Then we go our separate ways. Just like you and I promised," I said not baring to look at her.

Renesmee just nodded, not letting her voice give way.

I carried his weightless body into the cemetery. Renesmee followed me. We found a space next to my father's grave.

"Hey dad," I said trying to sound cheerful. "It's me. I brought you a friend. I know you weren't always found of him, but I love him, just as much as I love you still. Now when I come here I can see my two favourite men in the world," I laughed slightly. "I love you, Dad."

Renesmee knelt down in front of her grandfather's grave and spoke to him as I dug a large hole in the ground.

I whispered to Edward. "I know that neither of us saw this day coming. And if it did come you certainly wouldn't be here. Sorry about the rush of things."

Renesmee finished speaking to Charlie then came over to my side.

"Would you like to say some words, Renesmee?" I asked.

All she did was nod again.

"Hey dad, I know that me you sometimes didn't get along sometimes and those times have been the hardest times. But I always knew that no matter what we still love each other. And tonight watching you fight out there. I've never been so proud in my life. You fought for our families lives. And even when you and everyone where defeated. You kept fighting," she smiled. "For me and the love of your life," she looked at me and held my hand. "She's still here. And she still misses you. Just like me," her tears became harder. "I love you dad, always have and always will."

She cried into my shoulder.

"Edward, I love you," and that was more than entire piece of paper could say.

Renesmee and I laid Edward's body in the pit and with one final goodbye we filled in the whole. Before I could turn round Renesmee was gone. I walked out of the graveyard knowing that eyes were watching me. I swiftly walked out the cemetery.

Damon's POV

Stefan and Elena walked together into the boarding house holding hands. It sickened me. My spying was disturbed by a strange feeling that something was going to happen today. Then I felt thirsty. It was only four thirty in the afternoon and everyone would be in public places. My thirst was become harder and I needed to feed urgently. I sighed. Maybe I could try animal blood just this once. I charged off into the woods as a crow. I found an elk all by itself and I stalked it as myself. My instincts took hold of me and charged for it. But all of a sudden something else had got it. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was a woman.

She sank her teeth into its throat making it jerk. She looked up at me for a split second looked back down at the elk quickly then looked up again, alarmed. She stood up wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand with an emotionless look on her face.

"Hello there," I said to the girl, stunned.

She squealed and ran off.

I continued what she started, confused.

Bella's POV

I ran away wondering what that man would say. I should've been more careful. He could reveal my secret and my family would have to move again-. I cut myself off then slowed my pace and sighed. I continued to run not knowing where I was running to. All of a sudden I was in a cemetery and crashing into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized noticing the girl I had run into was now on the ground. I gave her a hand to help her up. I was surprised that she didn't flinch when I touched her hand. Instead she stared at it as if it was familiar.

"No problem," she stared at my stunned. "I'm Elena," she shook my hand.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very pretty. I sighed. She reminded me of Rose. And the kindness I saw in her eyes reminded me of Esme.

"I'm Bella," I smiled.

"Cool," Elena smiled back. "So are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I've passed this place a couple of times and never stopped to see it for real. Anything exciting happen here?" I asked.

Elena laughed. "Not really, unless you like vampires?"

I blinked. "What?" I whispered.

"I know you're a vampire Bella," Elena smiled.

"How do you know?" I was shocked.

"Please, my boyfriend is a vampire," Elena snorted.

My heart sank. I frowned. "Well, you're in for a lot of pain."

"What makes you think that?" Elena asked sweetly but confused.

"Doesn't matter," I sighed.

"Bella," her eyebrows narrowed. "Are you alright?"

"It's okay just memories," I shrugged.

Elena was quiet for a while then spoke again. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Yum yeah sure," I shrugged again.

"Okay I'll be back in about an hour," Elena winked then ran off.

Elena's POV

"Okay I'll be back in about an hour," I winked at my new found friend, Bella, and ran off.

I walked to the boarding house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Flowers answered.

"Oh hello, dear," Mrs Flowers greeted me. "Stefan is just upstairs in his room."

I nodded a thanks and ran upstairs too excited to walk. I knocked on the door impatiently. Stefan answered on the tenth knock.

"What are you trying to do break my door," Stefan smiled.

I ignored his joke. "You will never guess who I just met!"

"Bonnie?" Stefan guessed.

I frowned. "No. Another vampire!"


	3. Chapter 3 Explaining

**You Guys I Love You! Thank you guys so much for the reveiws!!! You Guys are awesome and this really helps me continue writing!**

**I finished this at 11:58pm last night so please do forgive me if you don't like it my eyes were closed half way through the last half of the chapter! But I still hope you like! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3-Explaining

Stefan's POV

"Elena, are you sure?" I asked completely taken aback by surprise.

"Yes," she sighed. "But she's not like you. She's got gold eyes."

"Well how can you tell?" My eyebrows narrowed.

"Well she's really pale and she's really cold a bit like you. And she wants to meet you," Elena said.

"Okay, bring her here then," I said thinking about it quickly in my mind.

Without saying goodbye Elena had ran out of the room.

I sighed to the loneliness of the room.

"Hello, brother," a voice from my window made me jump.

Damon laughed and jumped down from the window frame. His presence made me growl.

"Calm down there, brother, didn't mean to scare you. Though it was pretty hilarious," Damon sniggered then slouched back into an armchair with his arms crossed.

"Damon," I hissed through my teeth. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a brother just come to visit to say hello?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay you caught me. Actually I came to inform you of something I saw in the woods."

"Don't worry, Damon, the thing with antlers is just an elk, not one of Santa's reindeers," I said sarcastically.

He frowned. "Hilarious. No I'm talking about a girl," Damon watched my face turn from uninterested to even more uninterested. "She's not human. I'm not sure what she is. I think she's a vampire but she's not like us. She's faster and maybe even stronger. Which I doubt," Damon sniggered obnoxiously. "She had golden eyes. And she's pale, very pale. Though she's pretty hot."

I rolled my eyes. Then I laughed. Because at any minute this vampire girl would walk through the door.

He read my mind knowing that this was happening. He immediately frowned.

"You've already got Elena isn't one just enough," he grumbled.

"Elena says that Bella wants to meet me," I grinned.

He growled and before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall.

"Stefan!" Elena cried yet it was just her.

Damon growled at me and I hissed back.

But all of a sudden Damon was off of my and on the ground.

Damon's POV

I was pinned against the floor by a force that felt like being hit by a bulldozer. I snarled then looked up at the face pinning me down.

It was an angel. She had brown long hair and golden eyes that brought the beautiful features in her heart shaped face. Her face was shocked yet you could see she was in pain. It was in those golden eyes that read it. Something had happened to her but he didn't know what. She flew off me and stood just in front of Stefan and Elena as I stood up.

"Who are you?" I split the words catching my breath.

"I could ask you the same question," she hissed.

"Okay," Elena broke the tension. "Bella this is Stefan, the vampire I was telling you about." Elena gave me a hard look. "And this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's vampire brother," she hissed through her teeth.

Bella gave me a look of utter shock. "You're a vampire?" she choked.

I smiled at her and raised a hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, officially," I quickly said at the end winking at her as she shook my head.

She never took her eyes off me. This was going to be easy.

"So, Bella, Elena says you're a vampire," Stefan sounded interested.

"Yes," Bella nodded still not taking her eyes away. "But I'm not like you."

"Obviously," I muttered under my breath.

She glared at me. To be honest it was actually quite frightening.

"Well, Bella, how about you explain yourself then we can compare what differences we have and what similarities," Stefan suggested sitting on the edge of his bed, Elena sat down next to him and I returned to my original seat before I lost control of my anger. Bella was left by herself standing up making her feel uncomfortable. She obviously didn't like being in the spot light.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Where shall I begin?" she flashed a smile at Elena.

"From the very beginning," Elena smiled back at her.

Bella all but nodded. "Okay, so I'm originally from Forks in Washington. I moved there when my mother remarried to a baseball player and she never got to spend that much time with him I moved to be with my dad when I was seventeen. It was school where I met," her jaw clenched and her eyes tightened. "Edward," she said through her teeth. Elena shot concerned looks at Stefan and I. She ignored Elena and continued. "And we feel in love," her looks and eyes became more pained. "It wasn't till after a while I found out that he was in fact a vampire. He lived with his family who were also vampires.

"His family were different to other vampires but not like how I'm different to you, but in food. You see the Cullens only hunted animals," Stefan flashed me a boasting smile and I growled under my breath. "His family welcomed me as one of them yet I never felt actually like I was. It wasn't until Edward and his family left for my own safety and I saved Edward from practically committing suicide," I snorted and she gave me a pained looked "that I put my mortality to a vote. Edward said he didn't want to and I was hurt.

"Then Edward and I got married in August seven years ago," she smiled to herself. "On our honeymoon I got pregnant," she patted her stomach discreetly as if something was still there. "Everyone else thought it would be healthy for me to have an abortion but I just couldn't let something like that just die on my watch. I would die than kill my unborn child," she smiled to herself. "Then on September tenth, two thousand and six, I gave birth to Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I practically died in the process but Edward, still be my side even though I disagreed with him because he loved me, changed me into a vampire. Using his vampire venom to turn me, I awoke two days later as a vampire. With inhuman strength and speed.

"Though two days ago," she gulped, fiddling with her fingers. "A group of vampires didn't like us for killing a vampire called James who had tried to kill me and his mate Victoria. Their leader, Robert, had a special liking of me and let me live," she paused looking down at the floor. "Yet made me watch as my family was killed right in front of me. My mother, Esme, my father, Carlisle. My big brother, Emmett, my beautiful sister, Rosalie. My fighter of a brother, Jasper, and my best friend in the entire world, Alice. And, the love of my life, Edward." At this moment I was wondering why she wasn't crying, Elena was close to it.

"What about Renesmee," Elena choked.

"Hopefully she's still alive. I made her run away just as we buried Edward. Robert's still looking for me," Bella crouched down, her hair dangling over her shoulders.

Elena crouched down beside her and put an arm round her

"Bella I am so sorry," she whispered.

"I am too," Stefan said sadly, gazing at Elena with worried eyes.

"Me too," I blurted out.

Stefan and Elena gave me a surprised look. Bella just smiled at me.

"Thanks," she sighed. "But I don't want your sympathy," she stood up. "I need your help. Robert needs to be stopped. If he isn't stopped then I can never be with Renesmee again."

"So how to stop him?" Stefan asked.

I stood up and slapped him across the head. "We kill him, you idiot," I snarled down at him.

"I know that," Stefan hissed, standing up. "But how do we kill him?" he looked at Bella. "Of course you being different to us mean that you have to be destroyed in a different way, right?"

"Right," Bella nodded. "You have to tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"Eww, way to die with dignity," I shuddered.

Stefan then let out a large yawn. Elena gave him a concerned look.

"You're tired, we should let you rest. Bella do you have a place to crash tonight?" Elena asked.

"You could stay at my place," I interrupted before Elena could ask the same question.

Bella shook her head. "That's very kind of you but I don't sleep. I might spend the night in the woods and finish hunting."

Elena nodded. "Well goodnight, Bella. And once again, I am really sorry about everything. I hope you get to see Renesmee again," she left the room, giving a Stefan a hug goodbye.

"Well goodnight, Stefan," Bella smiled at him. Stefan yawned back a goodnight. "Night, Damon," she nodded to me.

"Goodnight, Mio Dolce," I smiled at her watching her eyes light up when I said the Italian word for my sweet.

She jumped out the window as I watched her raising my eyebrows.

"Don't, Damon," Stefan moaned. "She's been through a lot. And she's probably not interested since she's still in love with Edward."

"You never know," I said. "I think there's something _Miss _Cullen hasn't told us." I smiled and jumped out the window after her.

* * *

**Did you like, I wanted to put more Damon in this story so I had to rush missing all the Jake info but do not panic TEAM JACOB fans he will make an appearance (I just don't know when!)**

**Reveiws please! Let me know what I can work on!**

**Sarahx**


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing Could Describe It

**Okay first shot at Renesmee's point of veiw! Thanks to twilight-82195 for the idea!**

** Wasn't part of the original story but thought it could spice things up a bit! :D**

**Songs I listened to: Smash Into You by Beyonce and Ave Maria by Beyonce and Scared of Lonely by Beyonce**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4-No Way To Describe It

Renesmee's POV

I sat on the plane staring out the window. My iPod was booming a song that I didn't know. Perhaps someone with short black spiky hair had been playing about with it. I smiled then laughed. My smile faded when a beautiful piano piece came on. I knew all too well. I had been taught to play this piece after I had asked to learn it. He was an excellent teacher. The piece was so beautiful tears came to my eyes.

"_Daddy?" I pulled my father's shirt looking up at him. I was only a year old but I looked like I was six._

"_Yes sweetie," he crouched down to my size in front of me._

"_Can you teach me how to play piano?" I asked, fiddling with my cardigan, scared he would say no._

_He smiled at me then scooped me up into his arms. "Of course, my little angel."_

_He sat me down on the bench in front of the grand piano beside him. He kissed my forehead then placed his fingers gently on the keys so they didn't make a sound. I mimicked him with my fingers. He gently pressed down on the keys making a sound so beautiful and magical my eyes lit up with childish excitement. He laughed at me. I repeated the keys he just played as best I could. He smiled down at me, proud of me._

_Hours passed, I had learned so many things from those precious hours. It wasn't until my family appeared before us._

"_What beautiful music," Esme sighed with happiness. My mother smiled behind her and came running over to me, lifting me up into her arms and hugging me. Father stood up and placed an arm round his wife. He kissed my forehead._

I landed in Scotland eight hours later. It was raining outside which was good. I gathered up all my things and walked out of the plane. Once in the airport I collected my bags and headed out the airport and into a Taxi. It took me about half an hour till I arrived at my new apartment in Edinburgh. It was a nice place, already furnished, wooden floor, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room and dinning room. I stopped dead in my track when I reached the living room.

There, right in the corner, was a white, grand piano. I smiled then burst into tears. My fingers stroked the long, smooth surface of it until I got to the keys. I sat down in front of it. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play, letting my emotions run out of me and into the song I was composing in my mind. At first the song was filled with happiness from memories and hope then softly turned into sadness and depression. It wasn't until a tear fell onto my hand that I realised I had been crying.

I grabbed my cell phone. The number went straight to answer machine.

"Hello this is Bella, sorry I can't come to the phone right now but I'll try to call you back as soon as I can. Leave a message," she sang then there was a beep.

I took a deep breath. "Hey, Mom, it's me. I just wanted to say, I'm safe, I made to Scotland alive and so far there's no danger. Are you okay? I love you, Mom. Hope to see you soon. Bye," I hung up the phone and sighed. I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

I swiftly walked to the door, smiling. I swung the door open and frowned. It was man with brown, long hair tied back. He was attractive yet I wouldn't have noticed. He was pale. And his eyes were, rugby red.

"Hello, Renesmee," the man smiled. My mouth hung open and then Robert grabbed me. I squirmed in this steal arms, trying to break free, but I couldn't. A brown haired female lifted something to my mouth, smiling, and I felt something being forced down my throat. My eyes became heavy and my father's piano playing could be heard. My phone was ringing.

My eyes closed.

Bella's POV

The phone beeped several times then went to answer machine. There was a beep and I started to talk.

"Hey, Nessie. It's me. It's good to hear you're safe. I found some friends that could help me destroy Robert. But I need to do a big job for me. I need you to call Zafrina, Aunty Tanya, Uncle Peter and the rest to tell them about our families death. I know it will be hard to talk about it, but it helps. Call me back soon okay. I love you," I hung up and sighed.

I stared into the darkness of the woods. She felt eyes on her that she ignored. She stood up and spun round to face a crow in the trees.

"Leave me, alone!" I yelled at it then collapsing to the ground. It still move. "Go on then, annoy me!"

The crow flew away and I smiled.

"You sure about that?" a voice from behind made me jump.

I pointed up at the spot where the crow had been and stood with my mouth open.

"Yeah, I'm the crow," Damon shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"That's explains it," I laughed slightly then stopped. "So why are you here?"

"I thought you would need a shoulder to cry on," he bit his lip and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe I kinda followed you. Old habits die hard," he smiled.

I shuddered. "Thanks I guess. By the way I don't cry."

He raised an eyebrow. "That stubborn, huh?"

"No I just don't. It's part of the vampires-don't-have-any-emotions thing," I shrugged.

"Really, what else about you do I not know," he lounged down on a log.

"I don't eat; food tastes like dirt to me. I can't go out in the sunlight but I don't die if I go into sunlight, it's hard to explain what happens. I have a photographic memory. My family have repeated high school about four times so far. My eyes are gold because I hunt animals. My eyes go black when I'm thirsty and if I chose to feed off humans then my eyes go red. That enough for you," I hissed at him.

"Aw and I thought we were hitting it off," he said sarcastically and followed me into the woods.

"Well to be honest you really disgust me!" I shouted, continuing to storm off.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said completely not hurt.

I grumbled then started to run. He caught me in his arms though and I growled.

"You are so cute when you're mad," he smiled down at me. I frowned at him and tried to break free but suddenly his lips where against my throat and I was completely still. His lips were cool and soft and reminded me of someone I knew. My eyes widened. Who could I call him that? He was much more than that! What was happening to me!?

Damon smiled against my throat, planting kisses here and there. Then all of a sudden his lips drew back and to reveal his teeth. I snapped out of his spell and squirmed in his arms grunting and panting as I tried to break free.

He tightened his grip on me. "Let me, Bella. I can take the pain away," he said seductively.

I wished I could try so I could show him how much it was hurting. There was no way to describe it. I eventually let my instincts take hold of me and my arms spread out making Damon fly off of me. I stared at him blankly on the ground as he stared up at me as if I was some sort of monster, then he smiled.

He laughed. "Feisty, good choice, Damon," he smiled to himself.

"STOP IT DAMON!" I screamed. "I am NOT some prize to claim. Edward's death was not some excuse for me to become single! The moment he told me he loved me I was bound to him for eternity! Through life and death!" I collapsed to the ground.

He laughed at me as if I was pathetic. "You people and your _soul mates _crap! There is no such thing as it! He's dead! He can't love you anymore! So what's the point!?"

I opened my mouth to speak then a voice in my head echoed something they had said before "Move on," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "He told me to move on and me declaring my love for him isn't exactly helping," I smiled slightly.

Damon simply nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait, Damon," I said to him. He turned round and glared at me. "The reason I pulled away from you is because." I hesitated. "I have no blood. Just venom. And only god knows what would happen if you drank that."

He nodded and again started to walk away. But the memory of when Edward had told me to move on triggered another memory in my mind. Damon could speak Italian.

"Damon!" I shouted. He turned round, irritated.

"What?" he sounded annoyed.

I flinched. "You speak Italian?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What does _l'amo il mio tesoro non la dimenticherò mai _mean?" I recited almost perfectly.

He smiled. "L'amo means _the hook _or _I love you _il mio Tesoro means _my treasury _andnon la dimenticherò mai means _I will never forget it ever_. So basically it's I love you, my treasury, I will never forget it." The walked away.

I clutched the sentence close to my heart that night.

* * *

**Woah! Damon and Bella aren't exactly getting along...or are they? (Felt like being Dramatic ;)**

**It took me a lot of work for the translation part because the English Translastion was different this time round and different to the one in the first chapter.**

**Yeah btw Renesmee didn't go to London because the author of the story knows Edinburgh wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better (I'm Scottish.)**

**Reveiws please! ;)**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you guys hate it when you see these but I had to do to tell you what's going on. I was originally planning on finishing the fifth chapter tonight but I had to stop because I'm really tired and have to get up super early. I'm going to this adventure thing tomorrow for the whole day so I can't complete it then but I WILL complete it by Friday morning (UK Time). Things that will be in chapter five. There WILL be Damon/Bella scene there WILL find out what happens to Nessie and A SECRET GUY WILL BE IN IT!


	6. Chapter 5 That's Why You're Beautiful

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I had a slight case of writer's block this evening but I overpowered it! Hazzar for me!**

**The Chapter is named after That's Why You're Beautiful by Beyonce.**

**Scenes of Bella/Damon and Jacob makes an appearance!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5-That's Why You're Beautiful

Renesmee's POV

"Hey Renesmee, time to wake up, you need to be focused," a silver haired male slapped me across the face. I tried to lift my hand up to rub the spot where he had just hit me but I couldn't, I was tied up.

"Christopher, leave her," Robert barked at Christopher. Christopher flinched away from me. I glared at him with my nostrils flaring. He growled. "You're right, we do need her focused. Not thinking about killing you the second she's released."

Robert gave me a kind smile that made me shudder. "Now Renesmee how are you today?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic," I said sarcastically.

"Now, Renesmee, didn't you're mother teach you better than to say those words?"

"As a matter of fact she did, I learnt that from Uncle Emmett," I grinned.

Robert sighed, irritated. "Okay so enough about what you've learned. We have some questions for you."

"No way, freak," I spat at him.

He nodded to Christopher. Christopher lifted a finger to my arm. I felt I slicing pain that made me hiss. I stared down at my arm to find that there was blood trickling down my arm, in line with Christopher's finger. His finger twitched and the pain became harder.

"STOPPED!" I screeched. I felt tears building in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

Christopher stopped. "Talk then, woops."

That comment hurt. "What do you want to know," I hissed.

"Where's your mother?" Robert asked, calmly.

I glared at him. "I don't know," I said through my teeth preparing for the pain.

Christopher smiled and raised his hand to my neck. "No, no, no please," I begged. That spot would trigger their bloodlust.

He moved his hand down to my leg. The slicing pain returned and I hissed. Traitor tears streaming down. I squirmed in my chair. Then I remembered.

I was a vampire for goodness sake.

I broke out of the ropes with no trouble, adrenaline pumping through me. I dived for Christopher. I punched him a couple of times before I was flung across the room. I hit my head pretty hard against the wall but landed lightly on my feet. I formed into a protective crouch and hissed. The brown haired female, who I had heard was name was Millie, was in a position similar to me and hissed back. She pounced for me and got me on the ground. She was suddenly lifted off of me.

"Get out of her," a dark voice growled. And Millie's head came off with a snap. I closed my eyes looking away. There was another snap and another and another. I opened them again when I felt the room get much warmer. Was my hero dead?

Someone held a hand out to me. I hesitantly placed my hand on top of his and realised I was shaking and crying. He pulled me up and I collapsed into his arms. He held my steady and I looked up at him. He was hidden in the shadows yet I pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you," I whimpered.

He just let me embrace him, yet he didn't return the favour. I pulled away from him and my legs became weak. He caught me as I fell and scooped me into his arms and walked out the room. I passed out in his arms.

I woke up to someone laying me on a bed. The bed was soft and I scrunched the duvet at my hands. The person kissed my forehead and whispered something I couldn't understand. I must be dreaming. This person was so protective of me, they kissed my forehead with cool lips, the words he spoke…

"Goodnight, Dad," I whispered then faded into sleep.

Bella's POV

Dawn eventually came on the fifth day I had been living in Fell's Church and every since that night Damon had gone. Elena had tried to interest me in internet dating but it just wouldn't be right. Stefan had suggested one of the vampires that came to help Renesmee, it would have happened when I saw them. I missed Edward.

I sat in Stefan's room on his bed. I came here a lot when I needed to think. I don't know why but it was just so peaceful up there. Elena was out shopping and Stefan was hunting. I looked round the emptiness of the room. Of the times I had looked through his things it had reminded me of Edward.

I sighed.

"Hello beautiful," Damon's voice came from the window frame and I jumped up. He laughed at me as he jumped down.

I folded my arms. "Where've you been?" I scowled at him.

He glared at me. "Well maybe if you become more respective I'll tell you."

I sighed. "Fine I'll just find out by myself."

"You do that then," he was about to leave.

"Damon, wait!" I called after him. "Please, don't leave." I hesitated. "I've spent the last four days worrying about you and I can't bear it when someone leaves me. I just can't let that happen again," I spoke the last part in a whisper.

He turned round. "Well, well, well. Look's who's starting to finally warm up to me," he walked towards me so that there was about an inch between.

"I didn't mean it-" he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips.

"Oh but I think you did," he bent down so that his face was so close to mine that our foreheads where touching. He closed his eyes and so did I. Our lips were inches apart when…

"He's not the guy, Bella." that velvety voice said in my head. I pulled away from Damon and clutched my head.

"No! No please not again!" I yelled pacing back and forward.

Damon stared at me as if I was a loon but I ignored him. I collapsed to the ground and Stefan came running in and was at my side before I could look at him and put an arm round me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" he shook me. I didn't respond. He looked up at Damon and in seconds Damon was against the wall. I stood up.

"Stop! I was taken off guard please!" I yelled over their growling.

Stefan looked at me then back at Damon's shocked face. Damon then laughed.

"Stupid, brother," he laughed then pushed Stefan off of him them came over to me. "You will be mine, Bella. I'll make sure of it," I shuddered then he walked out the room.

***

That night I sat in the forest staring at the moon. It reminded me of someone I knew. I whipped out my cell phone and called Jacob Black.

The phone beeped three times then a husky voice said "Hello?"

"Hey Jake," I choked.

"Bella? Oh my god you have no idea how it feels to hear your voice!" Jacob said with relief. "How are you?" he asked sympathetically.

"I'm good," I lied. "Hey how are things with you and Leah?"

"Great! She's such a better person than she was the last time you met her. You ever think about coming down to see us?"

"Yeah, Jake, you know I do. I'm coming down soon though, don't worry," I said truthfully.

"Awesome, what about little Nessie?" Jacob laughed.

I sighed. "I would Jake but," I took a deep breath. "She's gone Jake. She ran off cause I told I her to."

Jacob was silent. "Okay," he sighed then there was silence again. "Listen Bella I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

I wished I could still cry. "Love you, Jake."

He laughed. "Love you too, Bella." He then hung up.

It was silent for an hour. The stars were out and I lay on the grass and stared at them.

"God, it's so sappy," Damon's voice came from the trees.

I jumped up and glared at him.

"I'm not scared of you," I scowled.

"Really?" he sounded shocked yet sarcastic. "What makes you think that?"

"I see past the pretending. You're not at emotionless as everyone thinks you to be," I glared at him.

He was suddenly right in front of me, glaring yet in a calm fashion. "You _really_ don't want to do that."

"See that's it right there!" I shouted and took a step back as I said it then stepped back in front of him. "You can't hurt me," I walked away laughing.

"You're a heartless user," he said. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I heard you on the phone to your friend and you loved him and you played him along but in the end you chose the other guy. Heartless. And your little Renesmee is not as sweet as you think she is. I met her and saw her thoughts in that way you always talk about. She caused you pain, Bella. It almost killed you. How could you love a monster like that? And speaking of monster love lets talk about Edward. He never wanted you to be a vampire because he didn't love you as much as you loved him. Read between the lines! He's just a lousy, monster of a man and he never lo-" I sprung for him and pushed him against a tree.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" I screamed at him. "YOU HURT ME OKAY! YOU HAPPY?!"

He smiled down at me. "I can make it go away Bella," he whispered.

"You can't," I shook my head.

"Yes I can," he leaned his forehead against mine. "Kiss me," he whispered.

He closed his eyes as did I. Our lips came closer per second and then his lips got impatient and with a groan he pressed his lips to mine. I loosened my grip on him and he slid down the tree to till he was back on his feet. His hand came behind my neck pushing my face up gently. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms round his neck and he lifted me up slightly. I pulled away slowly and he sighed. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. And then I ran.

* * *

**Hurray! The Damon we know and love is back...well most of us do!**

**Anyho, who do you think Renesmee's masked hero is?**

**Edward=Back from the dead.**

**Jacob=Desperate to see Renesmee.**

**Damon=Says he met Renesmee, disappears for a couple of days but doesn't like her...at all. Could he have saved her or is he just messing with Bella to seduce her.**

**Stefan=Feels sympathy for Bella and wants to take her pain away.**

**Robert=Outraged about Christopher and Millie's behaviour towards Renesmee and NEEDS to find Bella. Even if it means killing his goons and saving Nessie.**

**All will be revealed in next chapter or in more chapters to come.**

**Sarah x**


	7. Chapter 6 Old Faces

**Yes I iz back wit Chapter 6.**

**Had writer's block again! Had to listen to same songs all over again! Yes there is a Damon/Bella Scene. Yes Robert finds Bella and decides to try and "influence" her into joing him. AND Alice and Edward make an appearance...in the wind and Bella has hallucinations. And a mister Jacob Black comes back!**

**Songs: Beautiful by Eminem and Salvation by The New Addiction (In Vampire Diaries Extended Sneak Peek, check it out!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Old Faces

Renesmee's POV

I woke up the following morning with a huge headache. No, I wasn't hung over I was sure of that but I still couldn't remember what had happened. I woke up in the bed that was in my new apartment so I definitely wasn't in someone else's house. My thoughts were disturbed by noise coming from the living room.

"God," a voice sighed. "TV in Britain's is just as bad as it is in America." The TV came off with a beep. I silently walked down that hall towards the living room. My hands clenched into fists as I prepared to attack the intruder.

I took slow steps into the living room and jumped on the last one making the intruder jump slightly.

"Jeez, Renesmee, don't do that," the man said, annoyed.

"H-how do you know my n-name," I stuttered. "D-do you know R-Robert?"

He laughed. "Not that well, from what your mother's told me, he's a power obsessed freak," he snorted.

"Y-you know my mother?" a shock of relief ran through.

"Know her? I know more about her than you could ever imagine." I folded my arms. "This Edward guy must have been some guy. You are beautiful," I would have blushed but I didn't know this guy and he was kinda freaking me out.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up. He wore a black shirt and leather jacket and to complete the black look he wore black jeans. He had black hair and black eyes. He was pretty hot.

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I've been helping your mother protect you and get over Edward," Damon smiled at me.

I still wasn't convinced. "But why do you want to help her, _Damon_?" I asked.

His smile got wider. "Because at the end of the day, when she's completely over Edward, she'll come straight to me."

"She'll never be with you! My mom's not stupid!" I yelled.

"No she's not stupid. She's smart. And that's why she'll end up with me," he sniggered.

"Get out. Get out and never come back!" I ordered him out and he walked out giving me a final glare then smile before exiting.

Bella's POV

The next morning had come and I hadn't seen Damon since it happened. He would probably be boasting to his brother about it. I couldn't show my face anymore. But something very strange happened last night. The way his lips felt, the way he held, the way he had kissed me, my mind screamed Edward.

I shook my head. It was ridiculous, I was just having trouble accepting the fact he was dead. I smiled to the ground as a cool breeze caressed my skin. It brushed against my cheek and then wrapped around me like a person. It then started to dance wildly around me. I laughed.

"Hey, Alice," I sighed happily to the wind.

The wind brushed my face as if it was waving.

"Yeah I miss you too," I smiled slightly.

The wind wrapped round me once more, then disappeared. "Bye Alice."

Alice was still with me.

A noise from the bushes filled my mind. I stood up.

"Alice?" I asked walking towards the bushes.

Something jumped out the bushes making me jump.

It was a black wolf. It seemed to smile at me. It wasn't one of the wolves from back home. It came closer and I backed away. It gave me a disappointed look as I stepped back and it's steps got faster. I stood with me eyes closed as it came closer. I looked into it's eyes then found my hand moving towards it. I stroked the fur on it's back then came back to the head. I blinked and all of a sudden it wasn't fur I was stroking but skin.

I opened my eyes and I realised I was caressing Damon's face. I backed away again but he caught my arm.

"How about we continue were we left off last night," he wrapped his arms round me and started to kiss my neck.

"Damon, stop," I groaned trying to push away from him but he tightened his grip and his kisses got aggressive as he growled. I grabbed his face and made him look straight at me, I held it there.

"What Bella?" he asked impatiently.

"Say it."

"Say what?" he rolled his eyes.

"Those three words," I watched his face turn from irritation to slight pain. "I'm waiting. If you can't say those three words, truthfully, we can never be together."

He sighed and lowered his head as I loosened my grip. He let go of me and I walked backwards. "I knew you couldn't. You were just using me. You're nothing a lying-" I was cut off when something picked me up and pulled me into the trees. I squirmed in his arms whilst in the trees. The force was bone crushing.

I couldn't squirm away. "DAMON!" I screamed.

A crow fluttered into the tree. I tried to look up at the person who had grabbed me. I gasped. The ruby red eyes and brown haired man smiled down at me. I panicked and continued to squirm. I turned back to Damon and he was in his vampire form.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that's my girlfriend you've grabbed," he said mockingly then punched Robert. Robert, distracted, dropped me and I fell to the ground landing on my feet. I looked up into the tree and Damon jumped down at my side. He grabbed me.

"Who the hell is that?" he shook me.

"R-Robert," I stuttered.

Robert jumped down as I said his name. "Somebody say my name," he smiled and winked at me.

Damon stepped in front of me. "Damon don't," I hissed.

He ignored me. "You know who've pissed off a lot of people. But I have to thank you," I looked up at him confused. "If you hadn't killed her family, I would have never met her," he wrapped and arm round my waist yet I turned away.

Robert laughed. "Stupid. You're species are filled with people you think they are better than us. But really you're not. You think you can trick us. You can't. I would have thought that if you loved Bella as much as you want me to think you do you would have found that out already," he smirked. He held out a hand to me. "Come, Bella. And together we will live life of power and freedom. You will no longer have to feed on animals because you're family makes you. You will no longer have to grieve Edward's soul."

He looked me in the eyes and I raised my hand up slightly. _Help me, Alice_. My thoughts screamed. I looked up and Robert was on his feet. I felt the breeze of wind caress my face then my lips. It soothed my hair and a gust of it wrapped what felt like an arm round me. It pulled me forward slightly.

"Edward," I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them again and gasped. There he was in the flesh, looking as handsome as ever. His golden eyes gazed into mine and his bronze hair was scruffy, just the way I liked it. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

He never spoke, he just looked at me and caressed my face. He played with my hair and smiled at me. He then looked at the sky and sighed. He looked at me with the same eyes as when he had left me. "No, no please stay!" he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips. He smiled my favourite crooked smile then he faded away.

I sighed. When I came back to reality and Robert was staring at me, smiling wickedly.

"Soon, Bella, we will meet again," Robert winked then he was gone.

I shuddered then looked around. "Damon?" I whispered.

"Yes," a voice from behind answered. I spun round and gasped. Damon lay on the grass, bleeding. I ran over to him and sat down by his side.

"Damon are you alright?" I asked stroking his hair. He smiled and laughed slightly.

"I'm fine," he sounded weak.

"No you're not," I said. "You need blood."

He stared up at me in his typical fashion. "Okay," he looked at my wrist. "But from the research I've done, your venom is a replacement for blood. Also when you drink blood it goes turns into venom. So at some point it _was_ blood," he looked up at me. "Let me try Bella."

I shook my head but he had already sunk his teeth into my arm. I let out a moan. He looked up at me and smiled as he drank, either pleased with the taste or with how I was reacting. After what seemed like forever he pulled away. He pulled my head down to rest his forehead on mine.

"Bella," he sighed.

He kissed my forehead and held my hand as he got up. He pretended to collapse into my arms. I laughed slightly as he straightened up.

"How was it?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

He laughed and cupped my face. "Delicious. But I probably won't have it again. You can't feel anything after it. But I can feel this," then he crushed his lips to mine making me weak. He pulled away all too soon.

"What the hell?" a husky voice came from behind me.

Damon still had his arms round my waist but I could still turn round on the upper half of my body. I gasped.

Jacob Black stood there in shock. "I find out you're in Fell Church, I ask this different blood sucker where you are, turns out he knows everything about me, he tells me you're in the woods and I find you making out with Dracula!" he shouted.

* * *

**VampWolfGirl, sorry I did it to you again but I left it on a cliffhanger again!**

**I promise this is one of my final cliffhangers! I'm just trying to make it as long as possible!**

**So...Damon was Nessie's _hero. _Jacob came back! Bella and Damon are sorta together, even though neither one of them love the other. (It's Damon and Bella for god sake! It would never work out! Damon has commitment issues. Okay I ain't read the Return yet so I don't know what he's like in that so correct me if I'm wrong...in the reveiws!)**

**Reveiws please!**

**Sarahxx**


	8. Chapter 7 Broken

**Sorry about the wait, you guys have been AMAZING! Anyway just a little notification! Recentley I went to go see the Time Traveler's Wife and OMG I loved it so expect a fanfic about that! :P**

**Not much of an intro. Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Stefan and Elena make an appearance. No Renesmee.**

**Song I listened to while writing: Broken by Lifehouse (Will use again in a couple more Chapters to come!) and Disappear by Beyonce**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Broken

Bella's POV

"Jake, I…" I didn't know what the say. The look on Jacob's face only yelled the one word; hurt.

"You know what, Bella, just forget it okay," I watched as my best friend stormed off into the woods.

When I tried to go after him Damon wouldn't let go. "I have to go after him," I tried to push away.

"Bella, the guy's a freak," he sniggered.

"No, Damon. You're the freak! You change you're personality at the blink of an eye! He's my best friend and besides Renesmee all I have left!" I shouted.

He grabbed so that I was facing him. He glared at me in a terrifying way. "I am _never_ like this. I am never _sympathetic_. I am _never_ the hero. I am _always_ the bad guy. So _you_ can run and be the hero for once because I'm staying out of this and most of all I'm staying away from you," he pushed me away violently then stormed off in the opposite way to Jacob.

I watched him walk away then turned my head in Jacob's direction then back to Damon's. Who should I go after? I had lost the two remaining men I loved. Loved? I didn't love Damon. I loved the fact that the way he kissed and held me reminded me of Edward. I needed Jake. I couldn't live without him.

I charged in Jacob's direction.

"Jacob!" I shouted. "Jacob," I whimpered to myself when I heard no reply.

"Bella," an emotionless voice came from the trees. I spun round on my heels to see my best friend with a face filled with pain.

"Jake," I sighed and walked over to him.

"Why, Bella? I thought you loved him," Jacob said, disgusted.

"I do, Jake, but…"

"Then why are you with him!" Jacob yelled.

"Because he's all I have!" I shouted then sat down on the grass. "You never call, Nessie's in hiding. He seems to be the only you enjoys me being around."

Jacob gave me a sympathetic sigh then sat down at my side and put an arm round me. "Hey," he said rubbing my shoulder. "I'm here."

He let me rest my head on my shoulder and didn't flinch when he smelt me.

"Bella, do you ever miss him?" he asked.

"Every minute of everyday," I sighed staring up at the sky.

"Do you ever miss me?" he asked.

"Not as much," I had to answer quickly before he lost it. I could feel his jaw clenching. "Because at the end of the day I know that you'll be there, always."

"I love you, Bells, you know that?" he grinned.

"I remind myself of that fact everyday," I grinned back at him.

After what seemed like hours Jacob stiffened. I looked up at him in confusion but he held me closer, protecting me.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It seems we have an unexpected visitor," he stood up and I gasped as I got up with him.

I heard a branch snap and spun round.

"So you chose him," Damon's voice came from behind her. She spun round, beating Jacob to it.

She sighed. "Damon."

"That's my name," he shrugged sarcastically.

"You're a jerk," I said as if I'd just found it out.

"Ouch," he said blankly.

"Jake, could you give us a sec?" I asked Jacob without looking at him.

"Bella…"

"Jake, please," I snapped.

Jacob stalked off.

"What do you want, Damon," I folded my arms with an irritated sigh.

"You," he smirked.

"I think you covered that earlier this morning."

He laughed. "Or scratch that, I don't want you." I raised an eyebrow. "I want your soul. Your body," he came closer to me. "Your attention, your second glance," he wrapped his arms round me. "Your love."

"Damon…" I started but couldn't finish.

He smiled down at me. He caressed my face so gently. I gazed up into his eyes. His eyes were filled with joy and achievement. His lips came closer to mine.

"Bella?" Elena's voice came from behind me.

I spun round quickly. She had a furious look on her face but she wasn't looking at me. She stalked over to Damon and pushed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled at Damon.

All of a sudden two girls were at my side as Damon and Elena argued.

"Bella, are you okay?" the girl with bouncy, red curls asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked blankly.

"Oh I'm Bonnie," the red haired girl answered. "And this is Meredith."

The other girl smiled kindly.

Jacob emerged from the trees, took one hard look at Damon then came to me. "Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake," I smiled at him reassuringly.

A boy came out of the bushes.

"Who are all these people?" I groaned. Bonnie and Meredith patted my back.

"It's just Matt," Bonnie whispered.

Stefan followed Matt through the bushes.

I don't know why but I was all of a suddenly embracing him. He hugged me back, obviously worried.

As I pulled away Stefan noticed Damon and Elena arguing and got defensive and walked between them.

As soon Stefan got involved Jacob ran over into the commotion. The boy called Matt then joined in defending Stefan. Meredith then waltz over and Bonnie not far behind. I walked round in a circle blocking out all noise around me. Then I could only here the one voice.

"Bella," the velvet voice sighed. "I'm by the cemetery, please come."

My eyes widened. I didn't know wither to smile or be horrified. I looked up at Damon, who was the only one defending himself and needing my help, he shot glances at me now and then but this time he was deep in argument. I took one last glance at Damon and Jacob then, without thinking, and ran off into the trees.

I ran through the trees as fast as I could not baring to look back. In the distance the cemetery became clearer and my running became faster. I stopped slowly so that I wouldn't run right past him. A wide smile curved on my lips. My eyes lit up as my head searched round the woods for Edward.

"Edward?" I shouted, still smiling.

A pair of arms wrapped round my waist and cool lips started kissing my neck.

"Edward," I sighed with happiness.

"Sorry, I lied. Edward isn't here," a dark voice said between kisses.

I pushed away from the man and spun round on my heels.

"Relax, my sweet, it's just me," Robert smiled at me. He walked towards me but with every step he took I took a step back. Eventually my back was up against a tree. His cold hand caressed my face with curiosity as I bared not to look at him. He laughed. I prayed to Edward that he come back to me to save me one last time.

* * *

**Robert sucks, I know deal with it. Yet soon he will be dealt with, very soon!**

**Could Bonnie's physic powers come into use? Could the Cullens come back? Could Damon win Bella again? All will be answered in chapters to come!**

**Sarah xx**


	9. Chapter 8 Long Time, No See

**Okay (gulp) I guess I have some explaining to do...**

**Okay I know this has been a little late but I had school!**

**I'm only fifteen so as you could guess you can guess I'm still in school!**

**Anyway made this chapter a little longer and I think you're gonna like it just by looking at the title.**

**Songs I listened to :-**

**With Me-Sum 41**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Chapter 8-Long Time, No See

Damon's POV

"Elena would you please stay out of this," I hissed through my teeth watching Bella fade away into the darkness.

"No, Damon, I won't. She's just lost her husband and this is how you treat her. It's been, like what, a week since he died. How could you be so selfish? Oh yeah I remember! That's who you are!?" Elena muttered quickly.

I opened my mouth to speak then glanced up at Bella. Of all the times I've tired to kiss her and see her I had never seen the hurt in her eyes. What was I saying? This was not me!

"Listen, she is in love with me. Just like you were," I hissed.

"Damon, I know her I have seen her. The only person she's in love with is Edward," Elena glared at me.

"What's going on?" Stefan put a hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Stay out of this, brother," I snarled.

"Not un less Elena is involved," Stefan said.

I groaned as Matt came into the huddle of people then Meredith then Bonnie. They started babbling at me which ended up babbling to themselves as I was far away. I had to leave Bella but I wasn't going to. I had promised her she would be mine. I never broke my promises. I scanned the faces in front of me looking for Bella. But she was no where to be seen.

"Bella?" I shouted, ignoring everyone's confused and angered looks. I grabbed Bonnie who had been last to join. She was completely frozen as soon as my hands held her. "Bonnie, where's Bella?" I shook her making Stefan and Jacob pull me away.

"I-I-I-I," she stuttered but nothing came out.

Pushing Stefan and Jacob off of me I stepped back from the group and ran for the trees, hearing human and dog feet behind me.

Bella's POV

Robert's finger stroked my face as I flinched from his touch. He chuckled.

"Do you want to know why I've been looking for you?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "My, what shall we call them, minions," He chuckled and continued stroking my face. "Thought that I wanted you so I could finish the job. That's a lie. Then you're friend, Damon," he snarled the name. "So rudely killed Millie and Christopher, my best men, chasing Daniel and Regina away I was all alone. So I went after you myself. Now the thing is Bella, James and Victoria were very close friends of mine, Victoria very close for awhile. Then your Edward came along and killed them in your honour. Of course, I wasn't happy. So for years I hunted you down wanting to kill you before this Edward fellow killed anyone else hurt my friends.

"But then I saw you for real. And I wanted you. And I also get what I want," he said the last sentence slowly sending a shiver up my back. "But of course. You had Edward and would never let me take you like that. But even with Edward out of the picture I still couldn't have you," he growled. "Because of your little daughter Renesmee, who by the way said a lot after the screams," he burst into a whoop of laughter.

I snarled then lunged for him, letting my instincts take me. I grabbed his head with my hands. I was already to tear his head off, it would be easy, I had the strength. But I couldn't do it. I wanted to but my mind told me not to. He smiled as I loosened my grip on his head and stood up.

"What…is…happening?" I hissed through my teeth.

"A little thing that was given to me when I changed. I can put thoughts into people's mind," he laughed.

"But how can you? I have a shield," I crossed my arms and stood up.

"Don't you understand?" he shouted. "Your shield was down every since Edward was killed. You didn't care anymore. All you cared was about Edward and avenging him."

I growled. I jumped slightly when I heard another growl yet louder and fiercer. I spun round on my heels to see Jacob growling fiercely at Robert.

"Jake, no," I whispered but it was too late. Jacob had charged for Robert. The expression on Robert's face read fear, shock…amusement.

I gasped as they rolled on the ground snarling and growling at each other. As I watched in horror my feet didn't move.

_Bella! Save him! Jacob is too strong! He'll kill him!_ Edward's voice screamed inside my head. I took a step forward but then realized what was happening.

_No way in hell,_ Robert my thoughts sniggered.

"Jacob, stop!" I yelled to the large wolf. Jacob froze and moved away from Robert who snarled at him and rose to his feet. "I want to finish him myself."

Jacob growled and Robert smirked. We circled together, like Jasper had in the meadow. The thought of Jasper built the rage in my snarl. He was gone and he was never come back. He would never calm her again and would never care for her again, like Esme. I snarled again. Esme had been so kind to me. Carlisle, the most polite man I had never met yet would through that all away to protect his family. Emmett had been protective of me, like the big brother I never had. Rosalie, the sister I never had, she had been so beautiful and kind to me in the end. Alice, she had been full of beauty and kindness, she loved me. Edward…

I pounced on Robert who only let me attack him. As I snarled at him he smiled at me then forced his lips on mine. His lips crushed mine with a horrific force making me roll off him and on my feet. He laughed as he stood up and circled me again.

"It's just going to happen again, Bella. Every time," he chuckled.

Jacob growled behind me.

"Jake, no," I hissed. He growled again, irritated.

Robert stalked towards me, slowly. He raised a hand towards me that I reached for without thinking. Our hands inches away, a black wolf pinned Robert to the ground.

I jumped out of the way and out of my trance. I gasped snapping a hand up to my mouth. The wolf and man rolled on the ground snapping their teeth and claws at each other until Robert sprung up, bringing the black wolf with him. The wolf collapsed but got back on it's feet again and snarled. It shot me a glance before charging for Robert again. Instead of easily moving out the way, Robert grabbed the wolf and smacked it down on it's back and threw it into a tree.

I gasped and without thinking to the now himself, Damon. I crouched at his side as Robert laughed. I stroked his hair out of his eyes but he still didn't open his eyes, not even move. I shook him gently.

"Damon?" I shook him harder but there was still nothing. "No! No, please!" I yelled as I continued to shake him. He still didn't move.

Stefan, Elena, Meredith, Matt and Bonnie came into the clearing from the trees but I didn't notice. I continued to shake Damon but he still didn't move. Elena came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Stefan asked crouching beside Elena.

"Stay out of this Salvatore," Elena hissed. My eyes widened at them and my mouth hung open in confusion.

"I wasn't asking you," Stefan snarled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who cares who's okay I just need to know if you're okay Mattie Poo," Meredith traced a finger down Matt's chest flirtatiously.

"Of course I'm okay Mary," he talked as if he was talking to a baby.

I leaned over to Elena. "Hey, are Matt and Meredith dating?"

Elena was just as confused as I was. "Not that I heard, no."

I shrugged as the two whispered words of love to each other.

"You guys ever noticed that the sky is yellow," Bonnie giggled hysterically.

As Bonnie went off into a strange mood of craziness, Stefan and Elena argued like they hated each other, Matt and Meredith were inches away from making out and Jacob starting chasing his tail. I watched Robert's smile at each of them then realised what was happening. I ran over to Robert but instead of resisting he slapped the back of his hand across my face, knocking me to the ground.

I sprung to my feet but was interrupted by an ear shattering scream. Robert and I turned our heads to see Bonnie clutching her red curls in her hands with her eyes squeezed shut as she was on her knees on the ground.

Elena was at her side as well as Meredith in an instant. But as they got down on the ground beside her they two started screaming when they touched her shoulders. Stefan ran over to them but also started screaming in vain when he touched Elena. Matt ran over to Meredith but did the same when he touched her.

I slowly walked over to them with a confused expression. All of a sudden Bonnie stood up as well as the others but all still had her eyes shut. She walked towards me and raised a hand towards me. As I took it her eyes snapped open. I gasped and flinched back.

Her eyes were golden and her skin was cold. She looked at me with an expression of happiness.

"Bonnie?" I asked, slightly afraid.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Bella, when your best friend comes back you're supposed to be happy!"

My eyes widened. "Alice?"

Alice giggled. "No duh!"

She pulled me into an embrace and laughed. I felt something wet on my shoulder and pulled away to see Bonnie/Alice crying.

"Damn humans," she wiped away her tears with a laugh before pulling me into another hug.

"Well isn't that sweet," Robert said from behind me and walked towards us. Alice pushed me behind her and growled.

Stefan had come back to earth and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alice," he sighed.

"Carlisle," Alice groaned. "I need to. He killed my brother, Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle, he killed Esme."

Stefan's now golden eyes had hurt in them. He moved his gaze to me. His cool hand stroked my cheek and I smiled.

"Bella, my sweet daughter," Carlisle sighed then smiled even wider.

"Dad," I smiled back at him.

Elena suddenly appeared behind Carlisle and put a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle looked at her, looked away quickly but looked straight back at her and pulled her round into his arms.

"My love," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

"Carlisle," Elena's tone was mothering but slightly embarrassed. "Not in front of Alice and Bella," Esme whispered.

Carlisle stood back, still holding hands with Esme, smirking.

"Eww," a boy's voice came from behind Carlisle and I looked over his shoulder to see Matt with an arm round Meredith. Both with golden eyes. "Hey little sis," Emmett grinned at me and Rosalie smiled at me.

I ran over to them both and wrapped my arms round them. Emmett bear hugged me while Rose was hesitant then embraced me back with a sigh.

Emmett pulled back. "Okay hold up," he raised both hands up then glared at Robert who had a bored expression on his face. He gently pushed me out of the way and, followed by Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, and headed towards Robert.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!**

**Little inside secret...Edward WILL be in the next chapter but what body will he take over (I know pretty obvious)**

**Sarah xx**


	10. Chapter 9 Reunite

**Sorry about the wait a lot of stuff has been happening (e.g.-I spent a couple of days in hospital with my little sister after she caught a stomacch disease.)**

**So yeah I also spent a lot of time working on the end of this chapter because I had another possible ending for it but this one popped into my head last night so hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah**

* * *

Chapter 9-Reunite

Edward's POV

My eyes fluttered open with a groan. I stared down at my body, it was bleeding. What was happening? Why did I hurt so much? Where was…where was I? I was in a forest, in a clearing, but where?

I tried to stand but the pain was overwhelming. From the corner of my eye fire was blazing. From a distance a soft, female voice could be heard.

"Alice!" she yelled.

My head shot up in the direction of the voice. The woman was beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes with a hint of brown. Her perfect face was filled with terror as a brown haired male had arms wrapped round her, aggressively. She screamed as he squeezed her closer. She shot me a pained glance as I, unthinkably, rose to my feet. A red haired girl also with golden eyes glanced at me then looked back to the woman.

Then I remembered.

"Bella," I sighed then felt something wet trickle down my cheek and realised I was crying. _Humans._

But then I realised I wasn't human. I felt thirsty. The same thirst that had filled me for over 90 years. I was a vampire but different. Oh god, I was Damon Salvatore. Bella screamed again and the one with the blonde hair that I identified as Emmett pounced on Robert but was knocked off. Everyone else piled on him as Emmett hit the ground but from the centre of the crowd I could see Robert lift his hands up to Bella's head and I started to run as the others struggled.

I pushed through the crowed with shocked glances from Carlisle and Rosalie. Until I finally reached Bella I punched Robert in the face and he staggered back letting go of Bella. I grabbed her hand pulling her closer to me taking in the scent I missed for the past two weeks. I nodded to Carlisle and with a final glance he headed and the rest headed off towards Robert.

I pulled Bella gently away from the violence as she hid into my chest. She wrapped her arms round me. I returned the favour.

"Damon, thank god you're safe," she whispered as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Guess again, love," I whispered in her ear. I chuckled as she pushed me away confused.

She gasped as she realised my golden eyes. She stepped closer to me and held my gaze.

"Prove it," she whispered.

I sighed then smiled. "My name is Edward Cullen I was born in 1901. I'm a vampire. Two weeks ago I died. Something strange happens to vampires when we die. We have a certain second life that allows to keep in contact with others of our kind. I met Sasha again and she found love in this place. His name is Rufus and he died fighting against the Volturi.

"I have watched over you. You made me realise what it was like when I left you and I'm sorry for leaving you. And I'm sorry for lea-" she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. Her lips were soft and just the way I left them. She smiled between kisses.

"Don't you apologize for being killed," she said between kisses.

I smiled as she pulled away. The fire crackled but she refused to turn round. Instead she gazed at me lovingly and smiled then laughed.

"What?" I smiled.

She gazed up at me again. "I haven't smiled or laughed in a while. Well not unless I'm around…"

"Damon," I sighed.

Her eyes were filled with sadness and guilt.

"Hey," I cupped her face in my hands. "I'm not mad. I've never been more proud. You moved on. Something I could never do."

"So what you mean to say is that you think I don't love you as much as you love me," she once again looked guilty.

"No," I whispered. "It means you're stronger and I know you still love me, inside and out," I kissed her forehead, my now black hair brushing her cheek. I sighed and she laughed then looked at me lovingly again. She ran a hand through my hair.

"Have you seen Renesmee," she asked with her eyes closed.

It didn't take a mirror to see that my eyes were filled with sadness. I remembered seeing Renesmee being tortured. It had hurt me and her.

She stepped back with a gasp. "Oh my god!"

"No, no, no, shh," I pulled her back into me and cupped her face reassuringly. "She's great, she's beautiful, she's you." She smiled. "It's just," I sighed, hesitantly. "Robert got to her, and he uh," but she knew what I was going to say and was already heading in my family's direction when her pulled her back, too hard and she crashed into my chest and wrapped her arms round me.

"I should be with her," she sighed, sadly.

"Don't worry when all this is over the family will be back to normal," I pulled her closer.

"Without you," she looked up at me.

I lifted her chin up to meet my gaze. "I'll always be here, I promise," I kissed her again as tears streamed down both of our cheeks, all from me.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Edward Cullen cried," she laughed. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Esme stood behind her and pulled her into her embrace.

"Bella," she sighed. "My beautiful daughter."

"Hey, mom," she smiled and she hugged her again saying motherly words of comfort.

Carlisle gave me a serious look and I nodded. Bella didn't notice this as she chattered with Alice and Rosalie. Before all of it Jacob staggered over to me and gave me a confused look.

"Jacob," I smiled. He returned a smile.

_Couldn't have been more careful _he gave Bella a sad look. _It's killing her._

I nodded. "I know."

I grabbed Bella's hand pulled her towards me. "I can't stay," I whispered.

She was silent for a moment then looked up at me. "I know."

I caressed her face and she closed her eyes, relaxing at my touch.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," she replied and then I kissed her before fading away.

Bella's POV

And then he was gone but I still held onto him expecting to see his golden eyes when he reopened them. But my hopes meant nothing to physics. But did anything that just happened really did? My thoughts were disturbed by a gasp and I stared down at Damon. His black eyes had returned.

"I saw…" he paused gulping. "Everything. I know everything about Edward Cullen."

I pulled him close to me and embraced him. He was hesitant until he shakily wrapped his arms round me.

"Where' Robert?" he panted.

"He's dead," I smiled at him and he weakly smiled then raised a hand and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my hair. I sighed. "What?" he laughed.

"Renesmee," I whispered.

Renesmee's POV

I sat alone in my apartment watching a Sex and the City marathon. I laughed at certain parts but none of it took away the pain I was feeling. I rolled up the leg on my jeans to see the scar that remained on my leg. My fingers traced it feeling the slight chill of it travel through my body and down my back in a shiver. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey there beautiful," a male's voice answered.

I sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Damon?" I hissed.

"Oh nothing really just informing you that I may be popping in for a little visit soon," Damon said sweetly.

I laughed. "There's no way in hell that's happening."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you a thing called manners?" he chuckled.

"My mother, and grandmother for that matter, taught me to stand up for myself and not take anyone else's shit," I replied. "She also told me to despise the people she despises."

"Hmm I'll just ask her and double check," In the background you could hear Damon speaking to another person. I was shocked to hear my mother answer. My jaw dropped when I heard a kissing noise also.

"Damon, what the hell have you done to my mother?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh nothing it just kinda…happened," he laughed. "See you soon, sweetheart."

Then he hung up.

I was shaking. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach and came out my mouth in a snarl. I knew what I was going to do the next time I saw Damon Salvatore. I would kill him.


	11. Chapter 10 Visitor

**Hurray! We're into the double figures again! And it's the longest chapter yet (2, 050 words!). So was NOT planning this chapter AT ALL! New characters and someone goes back to their old ways. More Stefan, Elena and Bonnie coming! BTW Loved the recent episode of The Vampire Diaries but Stefan got on my nerves at the end. Free, free, free...DAMON SALVATORE!**

**Songs: Gravity-Sara Bareilles (For first half before a certain character comes), The Sharpest Lives-My Chemical Romance (For end half)**

**I proudly present to you Chapter 10 of Moving On!!**

* * *

Chapter 10-Visitor

Bella's POV

Damon flipped the phone shut with a chuckle. I scowled at him and he frowned.

"What?" he asked, a smile twitching in his mouth.

"You really shouldn't annoy her like that. She does have temper. You should've seen Jasper's face that day she-" I cut myself off. Jasper had never shown that day in the clearing. Alice had said he sacrificed himself to get the others through the gap between this world and their's.

Damon frowned and got up before existing the room. I sighed and held my head in my hands.

***

Renesmee's POV

Three days passed after Damon's phone call. I decided to let the time pass by going out to rent a movie to watch. As I walked out I spotted a man carrying a what looked like heavy box.

"Oh let me help you with that," I said placing a hand under the box lifting it up slightly and moving it into the apartment the man was moving it into. I laid it down gently on the wooden floor.

"Eh thanks," the man said. "You'd never see my sister helping me out with this kind of stuff."

I turned round. The man I stared at was pretty handsome. He had scruffy, sandy blonde hair and a boyish smile. His eyes were green with a hint of brown in them. His accent was part Scottish and English and looked at me with amazed eyes.

He held out a hand. "I'm Ethan."

I shook his hand. "Renesmee," I smiled at the reaction on his face. "So you just moving in?"

"Yeah just this morning," Ethan smiled at me. "So Renesmee is that a foreign name?"

"No it's my mom and dad's mother's names mixed together. My mom's mother was called Renee my dad's mother was called Esme," I explained.

He nodded. "Cool."

We were disturb by a little girl running between us and Ethan lifting her into his arms.

"Hey, little one," he teased, tickling the little girl and making her giggle. He glanced at me. "Lily this is Renesmee, she's going to be our new neighbour."

"Call me Nessie," I laughed. The little girl stared at me in fascination.

"Wow," she said slowly. "You're pretty."

I laughed.

"So, I'll see you later, Ethan," I smiled at him and waved at Lily who grinned back. Ethan blushed as I left.

I returned an hour later with a copy of Benny and Joon and a bag of Ben and Jerry's in both my hands. As I turned the corner I gasped when my door was already open. I pushed the door open and dropped my keys on the table beside the door.

"Hello?" I shouted to the silent apartment. There was no reply and I gently closed the door behind me with a sigh. Where was my mother? I needed her.

I walked down the narrow hallway and turned into my bedroom. The light was switched off and I dumped the bag and DVD on my bed. I stood up to turn the light back on turning my back to the room. The light came on with a click.

"Dear diary. Everything's falling apart. Mom is gone and I am more alone than ever before. All my anger I have inside of me came out of me the other day and it was all because of one person. Damon. I feel my blood boil even as I write his name. His voice and mocking looks haunt me in my nightmares yet I never forget how he saved me. Why do I feel this hatred for him when he saved my life?" a voice recited perfectly.

I spun round to find Damon lounging in the chair reading the red book. The ran over to him at vampire speed and snatched it out his hands. He looked up at me in surprise then smiled his boyish smile.

"Miss me?" he asked as if he was talking to a dog.

I screwed my face up at him before placing my diary in the top drawer of my dresser and locking it. I turned round to see Damon right in front of me. He looked at me, studying my face.

"Where's my mother?" I asked, still glaring at him.

"She'll be here tomorrow although she isn't feeling quite herself lately," he said, pretending to be concerned.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed at him.

He smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I hate you," I whispered.

He frowned. "Hate is such a strong word you sure you want to use it on _me_?"

I leaned in closer to him. "You disgust me, you make my skin crawl, you make my blood boil…"

"Is that all I can do with your blood?" he raised an eyebrow before staring into my eyes, seductively. "You want me, Renesmee. You think about me constantly. You want me to take your blood and you want to be with me forever. You forget about the rest of your family."

I stared at him not know what was happening but Damon had titled my head to the side to reveal my neck. His lips came close to my neck and my head spun. My mind had gone blank and all I could see was Damon's eyes.

"Hello," a voice shouted and I blinked looking snapping my head back. "Renesmee?"

I snapped out of my trance. Damon smirked before stalking into the hallway. I was quick after him. Ethan stood there confused,

"Hey, Ethan," I asked, still dazed. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan ran a hand through his hair. "I heard arguing and wanted to see if you were okay," he gestured a hand to Damon.

"Oh, this is…"

Damon cut me off and held a hand out to Ethan. "Damon Smith."

"He's my old friend."

"Boyfriend," Damon said confidently at the same time I said old friend. Ethan gave me a confused look. I laughed, hiding my embarrassment.

"He's my old boyfriend from America," I explained. Damon frowned at me but refused to argue.

Ethan nodded, still confused. "Well it's nice to meet you, Damon," he turned to me. "I'll see you later, Renesmee."

"Call me Nessie," I smiled at him. He nodded then started to walk away. Damon rolled his eyes at me and became to whisper words to me but I ignored him. I was surprised to see Ethan turn back on his heel to me.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it," he shut his eyes. "Nessie, do you want to have dinner with me sometime. Just as friends, now that we're going to be neighbours and all," he blurted out the last sentence.

I looked at Damon. "Yes, Ethan, I would love to," I said looking at Damon for the first part of the sentence and Ethan for the second. He smiled, something that made me smile also. Like the parents of a satisfied child at Christmas.

He mouthed goodbye and a wave before leaving. I turned to Damon, smiling like a loon, surprised to see he was smiling too.

"Wow," he said. "Can't wait to see how this turns out," he strutted off to the living room and lounged on the sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table. I folded my arms and glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I snarled.

He crouched forward. "You know how you're parents turned out. I mean look at what they did," he moved his hand up and down, gesturing me. That did it. I grabbed Damon's throat and held him up against the wall, overturning the coffee table.

"Oh scary," he laughed and tried to push me away but I slammed him even harder into the wall, denting it. He growled. "Nessie."

I knead him in the crouch, making him groan in pain. I smiled in satisfaction. He glared at me. Then his eyes seemed to soften and he was lost in a trance. I looked at my hands, gripping his throat.

_I ran down the hall dodging every item in my path, neatly, Jasper and Emmett not far behind. I giggled at there efforts to try and catch me. Emmett chimed in with his booming laughter and Jasper chuckled softly. I made a sharp turn round the hall but lost my footing and slid down the hall on my side._

_I caught a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper shaking their heads and looking all serious, but with a smile curving in their lips. I looked ahead of myself and gasped. Grandma and Dad stood there with their arms crossed._

_As I slid past them Dad picked me up onto my feet. He frowned at me._

"_Renesmee, I think you owe Esme an apology," he scolded._

"_Sorry, Grandma," I muttered. Emmett and Jasper came up behind me and put a hand on each shoulder._

"_Jeez, Nessie," Emmett moaned. "What will we do with you?"_

_Jasper and Emmett chuckled and Alice came up behind Jasper and threaded her fingers through his._

I pulled my hands away from Damon's throat. He jumped down and instead of saying something cocky he wrapped his arm around my neck and pinned me down with my back on the ground. I grunted in pain and he smiled. I sprung back up, kicking him with my feet making him fly off me. I got into a protective crouch but he still remained on the ground. He got up with a chuckle and disappeared.

I spun round to find him standing there, grinning. I wasn't strong enough for him. So I ran down the hall and out the door, gasping and panting behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see nothing was there. I sighed and looked in front of me. Damon stood there and I screamed.

I ran down the stairs tripping over my heel. I slipped them off and through them at the dark figure behind me, stalking me and playing with my mind. The tears began to stream rapidly down my cheeks, making me sob softly.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. Damon just started to come closer and I began to run again. Out into the luckily empty lobby and down the fire exit. I turned left into the dark basement. I panicked and hid under the table.

I heard the door of the basement swing open. I tried to hold back a scream creeping up my throat, successfully. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto my necklace. Esme's necklace.

"Please, please, please," I whispered. Footsteps passed the table and I covered my mouth. They stopped. They waited there for thirty seconds before moving on. I sighed in relief.

But with one ear shattering scream I was dragged from under the table and the last thing I remembered was the stinging pain from my neck.

Damon's POV

I hauled her out from under the table by the hair making her scream. I glanced down at the innocent face that had once had a family who loved her and friends and life. But it had all been thrown away. She was suffering. And now I was going to shorten the process. First with her, and then with her mother.

I pierced my teeth into her neck and she screamed again and instead of going into the silence most humans went through she began to struggle in protest and beg, pushing down on my shoulders trying to get off. I grabbed her wrists to keep them still and she began whimpering, tears flowing onto my black shirt. She started to become more still.

Just as I was beginning to enjoy it, something grabbed the back of my shirt and began to drag me off. They locked there arms around my chest to stop me from squirming and I slowed my efforts of getting back to Renesmee. They let me slip away and I spun round shocked to see Bella standing there.

* * *

**Did you honestly think that Damon had gone GOOD. Dude you should re-read the vampire diaries! So anyho old Damon is back but he just got B-U-S-T-E-D! What is he going to do to Bella? Is Renesmee dead? What will happen next???**

**Revewis would be lovely**

**Sarah xx**


	12. Chapter 11 Betrayals

**Phew finally got it finished! Okay so in this chapter there is LITTLE bit of language so be warned. Enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it's one of my favourites. My new pic is kind of a spoiler for next couple of chapters but it's not as straight forward as it looks.**

**Songs: These Two Hands by Hana Pestle**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11-Betrayals

Bella's POV

I watched in horror as Damon fed on the girl. Her bronze hair was scattered on the ground and she shook and groaned in pain. Damon ignored her and continued, his hand keeping her hands still. From Damon's movements I could see flashes of the girl's face. Her bronze hair, her pale face and her chocolate brown eyes. My eyes.

I ran over to Damon and hauled him off her. I locked my arms around his chest and he continued to squirm for Renesmee. He growled but slowed his efforts. I cautiously let him slip away.

He spun round and gave me a quick glance before punching me across the face. I stumbled backwards in shock and grabbed his shirt. I punched him in the gut and he moaned. I pushed him away and kicked him in the chest, making him fall over. I walked over to my daughter.

She was crying, still lying on the ground, shivering. I held out a hand to her and she looked up at me. Her brown eyes were filled with fear and tears. Her neck was gushing with blood and she looked pale, more ghostly pale than her usual delicate white shade. Her lips were gray and chapped and she dark circles round her eyes. Her auburn hair was lighter and messy. She looked dead.

She hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her into my arms. She began to sob softly into my shoulder and I rubbed her hair soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered in her ear, wanting to desperately cry. This was my daughter and I had let her get hurt this way. She needed more from me.

"Mom," I smiled as the words sung in my ears.

I turned round to face the now standing Damon. Renesmee hid behind my shoulder, scared. I held her hand as he started to walk towards us.

"I underestimated you," he smiled, an evil, boyish, mischievous thing, "I thought you were just like the others. But it turns out you're just some using bitch who's still in love with her dead vampire husband."

It took everything I had to not lose control. The distraction of Nessie slipping away and onto the ground was the only thing that kept me from attacking him. I spun round and was at her side in seconds as was Damon. Her eyes were closed and she began to shake on the ground. Damon grabber her hand.

"Tell me, Renesmee," her eyes open at the sound of her name. He looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't want to be with your mother, you want to be with me. You hate your mother for leaving you," he was using the Power he had told me about. I was too shocked to react.

Renesmee's mouth opened slightly. Damon smiled and I leaned in slightly.

"Damon," she sighed. Damon glanced up at me and grinned, he had won.

"Yes, Nessie," he said in a loving way.

"Go fuck yourself," and then she passed out. I sighed in relief then laughed slightly stroking her face. Damon stood up and with one last look at me he added.

"Don't get too attached. You may just lose her too. And I may just be responsible," he said before walking away.

A shiver ran up my spine but I continued to look at my daughter.

***

Two hours passed, Renesmee still hadn't come round and I was beginning to worry. She had spoken in her sleep but each time it said the same name.

Damon.

There was a knock at the door. I kissed Nessie's forehead and slowly moved towards to door, cautiously. My hand reached for the handle I pulled the door open. I silently sighed in relief. The man was not Damon. Instead it was a handsome young man. He looked at me and smiled but the look in his eyes read that his eyes weren't for me. His eyes seemed to wander over my shoulder.

"Hey umm, is Nessie here?" he asked.

I was hesitant before I answered. Who was this person? How did he know Nessie? What did he want with her? "She's asleep." I answered.

"Is she okay," he sounded concerned, worried.

This man seemed to care about her. A lot. I sighed. "No she's not okay."

He seemed to walk through the door and face me. I closed the door behind him. "What's wrong with her?"

"You should have a look for yourself," I replied.

I led him through to her bedroom where she lay sprawled out on the bed. She still had the dead look about her from earlier. The man's face turned a ghastly white. His jaw dropped and his eyes were full of fear. As if he'd just seen a ghost.

He rushed over beside her and sat at her side. "Oh my god, what happened to her?!" He shouted. But he answered his own question when he looked at her neck. He gasped as his fingers traced the marks on her neck. "Who could do such a thing," tears began to build in the man's eyes.

This seemed to alarm me. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"And what gives you the authority to tell me so," the man was standing now, right in front of me, glaring into my eyes.

"Because I'm her moth- I'm her sister," I whispered.

"Oh really, well I'm her neighbour, Ethan, nice to meet you," he said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to speak but he was back at Nessie's side and whispering in her ear. About ten seconds later he pulled away and Nessie's eyes began to flutter and Ethan smiled. Her eyes slowly opened and gave a confused look at Ethan. She thrust her head back and laughed huskily.

"Why the hell are you always there to save me?" she smiled at him.

"Hey, Nessie, who you feeling?" I asked, slightly concerned about Ethan.

She looked at me, then Ethan, then back to me. "I'm good, Bella," she said, knowing the usual game we played.

I simply nodded. "Ethan can I talk to you for a minute."

Ethan glanced down at Nessie then back to me. "Sure." He got up and led me out into the hallway.

"First of all, shouldn't she be with a doctor?" Ethan asked.

I shook my head. "No, they wouldn't understand. Anyway that's not what I want to talk about. Ethan, how long have you known Renesmee?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "A couple of hours."

My eyes widened. "Okay." I paused. "Stay away from her."

He seemed dazed. "What?"

"Stay away from her. We've been through a lot lately and the last thing she needs is a man in her life!"

"Look I know this is hard to understand, I know I've already seen her for a couple of hour but I find myself falling for her," Ethan admitted.

I gasped and slapped him across the face, a little too hard. "Renesmee is the most important thing to me in this entire world and things are going to happen to her, things that _I_ can't prevent. I want to protect her the best I can. I just can't loose her," I choked out the last part.

His eyes were sympathetic. "Maybe she just needs another person there for her too."

I sighed, giving up and led him back through to Nessie's bedroom. She smiled when she saw Ethan. "What was that all about," she asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing," Ethan said. "Just getting to know each other," he smiled at Nessie. Nessie smiled back. I saw the light in her eye that made her look alive again. She looked like Renesmee again. I smiled.

Ethan looked at his watch and eyes narrowed. "Hey I'm sorry girls but I've got to go. My sister's going out tonight and Lily doesn't have a babysitter. I'll see you later," he said to Nessie making her smile again. He nodded to me before heading out.

Damon's POV

Night came but I was in no mood to be happy because of it. My plan had gone downhill and I was back to square one. All my feelings for Bella had vanished every since I saw her through another man's eyes. Edward's eyes. They had made me realize that no other man could love her the way he did.

So I had planned to kill Bella. Get her out of my life so I wouldn't feel this guilt whenever I fed off another being. I don't know why Renesmee was in my plan after all. I had gone to visit her, to annoy her for my own personal amusement but something had happened. I saw the real Renesmee for the first time. I saw her the way I had imagined when Bella told me about her. Intelligent, strong, independent, beautiful but sad young girl.

But when I had messed with her mind she changed. She became cowardly and ran away. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to be my little toy and make her take my blood and change her into the monster I was. I never got what I wanted any more. But that was all going to change.

I had learned that Bella had left again to try and find me. So Renesmee was alone again. The thought made me smile. A lonesome Renesmee was what I wanted. I arrived at Nessie's apartment. I climbed up her wall and reached her bedroom window and I slipped into her room.

She lay there, utterly still and peaceful. She lay on her back and was breathing slowly. I walked over to the side of her bed. Her hair was clear of the bite marks I had given her. The marks cried out to me, wanting me to drink. But she was distracting me. She moaned softly in her sleep and more and more. She was having a nightmare. Why did I feel the sudden urge to comfort her?

I snapped out of it, I had come to finish the job I started. The back of my fingers brushed her cheek and she seemed to smile at my touch. Her dazzling smile seemed to make me smile. I smiled down at and couldn't look away. She was so delicate even when she slept. She was everything I wanted and everything I couldn't have. I was falling for her.

"Leave her Damon," a voice made me jump. My head shot up. A figure stepped out of the shadows. Ethan stood there, glaring at me.

"Ethan," I sighed. "I was wondering about when you would show up."

* * *

**All I can say is ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Reveiws please!**

**Sarahx**


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Contest

Okay guys you have been so great in waiting for the next chapters to come and I know how much you hate these so I really am sorry. Unfortunately, I am really struggling to get the perfect ending because I had/have my heart set on a particular ending and I am really not sure if you guys want it. A lot of you have become really attached to the whole Damon/Bella thing but I'm sad to say that they were never going to work out. Damon doesn't love her and Bella is still/always will be in Edward. But that doesn't mean he'll end up with the other Cullen girl! So please just bare with me at the moment!

Anyway the real reason I wanted to post this was because I have had several attempts at trying to make the perfect trailer for Moving On but it has been utter failure. So I thought how about you guys make one! My friend, who reads and edits the chapters before they are published, will help me judge.

First Place: A chance to have a first look at the chapters before anyone else.

Will have their favourite chapter transformed into a video.

One of the stories ideas they have for me will be written, with them deciding what happens in each chapter.

Second Place: Trailer will be featured on my page.

Will have their favourite chapter transformed into a video.

Third Place: Trailer will be featured on my page.

Instructions:

My youtube channel is sarahiscrazy07. I will post a video that will be up by tonight/Saturday. All you have to do is make the video, upload it and put it as a video response to me. The contest closes on the 20th of October.

Rules:

The trailer must include the following things:

The Cullens Death

Edward's Dying Wish

Bella's Move to Fell's Church

Bella and Damon's Relationship

Renesmee and Damon's Relationship

The Mystery behind Damon and Ethan's Past

If you are entering please leave a review saying you are and your youtube username.

Okay that's all for now and next chapter will be up by Sunday.

Bye for Now!

Sarah


	14. Chapter 12 Always Have, Always Will

**I am so sorry about the wait! After the author's note I got pretty ill and the holidays started. I spent ages on this chapter and had the change it three times and I hope you like it. This had to be my hardest chapter ever and I will get to work on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Songs: These Two Hands by Hana Pestle, Oopsy Diasy by Chipmunk**

* * *

Chapter 12-Always Have, Always Will

Damon's POV

_I turned the corner and was taken aback by the man standing in front of me. He was different. His hair had gone darker, his face was paler, his eyes had turned green but still had the hint of brown in them and the certain sparkle of happiness in his eyes that I despised of had disappeared entirely. But all in all he was still the same man from 1878. He stood there confused and dazed and stared at me. Renesmee came up behind me._

"_Hey, Ethan," she said. "What are you doing here?"_

"Don't touch her, Damon," he said in an almost panicking fashion.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What? Scared I'll kill her too?"

I watched his amusement as he closed his eyes and his hands curl into fists. "Don't think for one second I haven't gotten over her," he hissed.

I stalked over to him. I was enjoying this. Watching and controlling his pain. It amused me. "Oh I don't. Tell me, Ethan, whatever did happen to you and Elizabeth after I left."

Ethan's POV

I remember what happened after Damon left very clearly. After he had drained her of most of her blood she had began to die slowly. I stayed with her every second, afraid it would be her last. I had cared for her, even when she didn't know. I had loved her so much and Damon had taken it away from me so quickly as if he controlled life and death in his hands. Elizabeth passed away three days later.

"She died, Damon," I growled.

"Well I guess that was outcome I was intending on happening whilst I drank from her," he grinned at me. "Besides, she was a bit of a slut."

That triggered my anger and I pinned him against the wall. My anger was so overwhelming, I almost didn't notice Renesmee groan and turn over in her sleep. I looked from her to Damon. He stared at me, confused.

"What happened to you," he asked in a serious whisper.

I dropped him and began to walk out of the room and into Renesmee's living room. I sighed when I saw the smashed glass coffee table and blood on the edges of the glass, Nessie's blood. Damon flinched when he entered the room then lounged in arm chair opposite me. He shrugged.

"So tell me. How does Ethan Patterson, 1878, appears not a day over 20," he said.

"Why should I tell you?" I snarled. "You left, you should've stayed and saw what happened."

"Don't be childish, Ethan," he sighed.

"Okay I'll tell you one thing," I stalked over to him. "If you don't stay away from Renesmee, I'll kill you."

He burst into laughter and stood up and stared at me. "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," he shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. "Here's me thinking you changed, but I was wrong. You're still the same over confident, annoying Ethan Patterson from years ago," he grinned. I growled at him. "C'mon, Ethan. Lighten up."

I was about to punch him in the face when he had gone. Disappeared out of thin air.

"Who's there," the angel's voice shouted. I bolted for the door and was out in seconds.

Renesmee's POV

Fear overtook me when I woke up the following morning. Someone had been in my apartment that night and all evidence pointed to Damon. A shiver ran up my back, automatically reaching for my neck. My fingers traced the marks. There were deep dents and cuts there and I looked down at my pillow where blood had sunk into the people.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

I got up and closed my window due to the chill of the outdoor wind. I wrapped my bath robe round me and headed through to the kitchen. I turned on the radio and began to sing along.

_Oopsy daisy I hurt you again_

_Crushed your heart in the palm of my hand_

_If you walk out baby I'll understand_

_Cause all I'll do is hurt you again_

"I never knew you were one for singing," a voice chuckled. I spun round on my heel to face my worst nightmare. Damon stood there smirking. My hand grasped the knife on the counter next to me.

"Easy, now," he whispered and came closer towards me. My hand pulled knife along the counter and to my waist. He raised an eyebrow and gently grabbed my wrist. He brought it up to his face and took the knife from me and placed it slowly on the table.

"I'm not going to kill you, yet," he paused before the last word. I continued looking at him.

"If that's the case then why are you still holding my wrist," I hissed. He quickly let go and looked away before walking in the other direction. His face read that he was in pain.

"Not like I care but, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked back over his shoulder and within a second he was right in front of my with his hands on my neck. "Nosey little bitch, aren't we?"

"So something is wrong," I raised an eyebrow.

He growled and frowned at me. "Maybe I will kill you." His hands moved up to my head and tightened.

I gasped and kicked him off me, sending him flying. He got back up and snarled at me. I crossed my arms, pleased with the outcome.

"Coward," I hissed at him. He began to laugh.

"Oh I'm the coward?!" he practically yelled. "At least I can fight without mommy's help."

I glared at him. He smiled at my response and came close to me. His hands held my face in mine. I tried to squirm away but he was too strong. He laughed at my failure. His gaze grabbed mine like a hook and kept me there. His eyes staring deep into mine, all movement and thought had completely vanished. All I knew was that he was coming closer, and closer.

Our lips met…

Then I woke up. What the hell had just happened? Everything felt so real. Everything that had happened in the dream felt so wrong yet so right…how was is possible. But I had to keep the thought in my head. Damon Salvatore was my enemy, the one man I despised. We were enemies, always have, always will be.

Bella's POV

I sat outside in the night, gazing at the stars. It had been two hours, where was he already? My question was answered when a figure appeared in front of me.

"Who knew I could punch a girl? I guess I am a jerk," he chuckled. I rose from the ground.

"Why her, Damon? Out of all the girls in this city why did you have to go for her?" I asked, furious.

"Because she was the closest thing I had to you," he said without hesitation.

"Oh don't give me that shit," I shook my head. I sighed. "Damon, I don't think we should do this." His gaze met mine. "Not after what happened today." He simply nodded.

He came over towards me and wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me closer. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I did, I just don't want to believe it," he began to kiss my neck. "You wannna know what happened when I drank your venom? I saw your life, from the moment you met Edward and it scared me. It scared me the fact that the two of you were in love and actually 'happy'. So I can't do that, Bella. I can't be the one who makes you happy and I'm sorry. I mean look at me I'm a monster. I'm proud of that but you aren't so I guess I'm not right for you. Have a nice life. Oh, and before I forget. Tell Nessie that if she sees a crow tell to be _very _afraid. Bye Bells."

And then he was gone. Leaving me alone in the woods again. But I had no Jacob Black to run to this time. This time I had a Stefan and Elena to run to.

Renesmee's POV

I was still confused in the afternoon when Ethan came to visit me. He had told me I looked much better but I couldn't stop to not notice the scar on the side of his face. He explained that he fell the previous night but it looked much more painful.

"So where's your sister?" he asked while handing me a cup of coffee.

"She left last night with Damon," I said, hopefully not truthfully. I couldn't help but notice a secret smile play across Ethan's lips.

"Damon," he sighed. "You never told me the real relationship between you two."

I sighed. "He's an old friend," I said the last part through my teeth.

Ethan's eyes widened. "He seemed to be very much determined to call you his girlfriend, what's all that about?"

I smiled. Might as well embarrass Damon. "Well we used to go out in high school but I ended it two months later. He apparently never got over me and still wants to be my boyfriend. I have to say it's pretty childish."

He laughed and examined the marks on my neck and sighed. "I'm sorry about the attack, Nessie."

I nodded. "S'okay. It's not like you could do anything about it." I saw the hint of pain in his eyes as I spoke. I decided to not to talk about it. "So enough about me what about you, any crazy ex-girlfriend or are we long lost relatives."

He laughed again, softer this time. "Well nothing too interesting. And by the way the only girlfriend I've had was years ago."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "No way. _One _girlfriend! You've got to be kidding me. You're a nice guy and may I add very good looking. But c'mon _one _girlfriend."

"Well I guess after that one I was too heartbroken to move on," he said.

The smile on my face disappeared. "Ethan, I'm so sorry. If you don't want to talk about it I guess it's okay."

Ethan smiled again and shook. "No it might be good to." And so he launched into his story. His story that I was not expecting. Set in 1878 with a beautiful girl named Elizabeth, a witch, a young villager called Ethan and a vampire called Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Hope you liked next chapter up by the weekend PROMISE!**

**Bye Sarah**


	15. Chapter 13 The Past

**Chapter 13-The Past**

**Ethan Patterson, London, June 20th**** 1878**

**It was a typical Monday morning. Working as a blacksmith protégée every day of the week. Everyday apart from Saturdays. I sat there most of the day watching and sometimes even attempting my master's work. Ever since I was a child I wanted to be a blacksmith. My father had taught me how to handle a fine sword before I started to work with actual blades.**

**My master, Benjamin Clark, was an elder. He had long grey hair, and a large moustache under his crooked nose. He had a wife and two children. But his main love in his life was his granddaughter. He had spoken of her many times but had never mentioned her name. All I had gathered was that she lived with him, she was kind and was very beautiful.**

**I sat on my stool by the fire. There was nothing else to do apart from make swords. I was too tired that day to even lift a finger. Mr. Clark, being the kind man he was, let me relax instead thinking I had done enough work the following day. He himself took a break also and began to drink whisky in the corner with his dog at his side. That was when she walked in.**

**My head shot up as the doors swung open. Mr. Clark rose to his feet and ran over to the girl. As they embraced I stood. The girl had curly, black hair down to the middle of her back. She had large, brown eyes that shone and she had teeth as bright as the stars. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.**

"**Ah! Elizabeth!" Mr. Clark kissed the girl on the cheek.**

**She smiled the dazzling smile back at him. "Grandfather," she sighed. My jaw dropped. This was his **_**granddaughter**_**!**

"**Elizabeth, this is my apprentice, Ethan," he gestured a hand towards me and I bowed, speechless.**

"**Miss Clark," I almost stuttered.**

"**Please," she said in the most angelic voice. "Call me Elizabeth."**

*******

**Every day since that day Elizabeth visited. And every day out conversation grew bigger and longer. It wasn't until a month later we began to develop feelings for each other. We kept it secret from each other, not knowing how the other would react. But it wasn't until the day Mr. Clark died she announced something.**

**I sat in the room, alone, for the first time in what seemed like forever. I missed my teacher very much and was too devastated to see anyone. Not even her. But that didn't stop her and her broken heart coming to my side. The door swung open and I gazed up at the angel before me.**

"**What do you want?" I said grimly.**

**She sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, but there's something I need to tell you, no matter how much you hate me right now."**

**I looked up at her again seeing the sadness in her eyes. She had suffered a bigger loss than I did and I was hurting her. That wasn't what I intended to do. It was the last thing I wanted to do.**

"**All this time I keep telling myself to stay away from you. But all this time I just can't stand being away from you. Every time we're apart I part of me dies inside but is reawakened the next time I see you. I love you, Ethan Patterson," she whispered.**

**My eyes widened and my heart pounded in a impossible way. I smiled at her and brought her face to mine.**

"**I love you, Elizabeth Clark," and then I kissed her.**

*******

**Days passed and Elizabeth and I were more happier than ever. No matter how upper class Elizabeth was no one cared. She was so loved by everyone they just wanted her to be happy. She truly was an angel sent from the heavens, and by some miracle she was in love with **_**me**_**.**

**We walked down the village street hand in hand and laughing. We were just so happy. The way she looked at me at that moment, men would have died to have her look at them that way. I had just began to notice that she had Benjamin Clark's eyes.**

**Our moment was disturbed by a black carriage being pulled by a black horse. Every form of life seemed to stop right then. All eyes, including Elizabeth's angelic eyes, were fixed on the carriage. The door of it opened and all noise stopped. Out stepped a man.**

**The man was extremely good looking. He had black, silky hair and dark eyes that caught everyone's gaze. He was young and had a large smirk on his face. His eyes scanned the scene before him until they locked on Elizabeth. I stiffened as he came closer to her. I grasped her hand tightly but she never even looked at me. Her eyes hooked on the man in front of her.**

**She politely curtsied and smiled at the man who smiled back. He bowed and gazed at her in a very strange way. Almost as if he was going to do something to her. I eyed him, suspiciously, watching his every movement. He gently took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, making me stiffen once again.**

"**And who might you be, my adoring young lady," he said in a seductive tone. I did not preferably like the way he said 'my'.**

**She smiled. "Elizabeth Clark, and yourself, good sir," she replied.**

"**Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Damon," he smiled at her again making her laugh. But her laugh was not her usual happy one that made others laugh. It was a laugh of a seductive tone that made her seem not herself at all.**

*******

**Mr. Salvatore appeared at the black smith a lot more of often, usually with Elizabeth at his side. I could not remember the last time Elizabeth and I had shared a kiss or touch. It seemed that she had fallen out of love with me and had become more in love with Damon.**

**But one day though, Damon appeared without Elizabeth with him. And he looked at me in the most mocking way possible.**

"**Ethan Patterson," he said in a smug way.**

"**Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" I said through my teeth.**

"**I am leaving tomorrow and I was wandering how you would feel if I took Elizabeth with me? I understand you are close friends with her," he said.**

**That triggered my anger and I rose from my seat and walked swiftly over to him. This seemed to make him smile.**

"**Elizabeth and I are not just friends! We are lovers! Do you understand that?! And I want you to stay away from her!" I yelled, feeling my face go red with anger. He just laughed.**

"**She left you, Ethan. She chose me. And you just can't bare losing her. She knew after her grandfather's death that you were going to be harsh so she told you she loved you to stop you from hurting her. She never meant that she loved you as a lover she meant it as a friend. Who she really loves is me, and you can't take it," he hissed back.**

**My hand formed a fist and I glared at him. "Lies! Ever since you came you ruined everything I worked hard for! You took my only family I had and turned her into something she's not!"**

"**Or maybe you just can't stop living in a world where everything goes your way and face the facts," he glared back.**

**We were interrupted when the door opened. Damon's head turned but I kept my angered gaze on him.**

"**What the hell is going on?!" Elizabeth gasped and pushed me back from Damon and looked up at me. "Ethan what is it?"**

**I glared down at her. "Why don't you ask Damon, whore," I hissed before walking towards Damon. I whispered. "Tonight, at the dock, we decide who the real man is and who Elizabeth loves more."**

*******

**The church bells began to ring. It was midnight and Damon had still not shown. It was pitch black and the moon was my only light. I waited there with my sword in hand. A figure could vaguely be seen in the distance but it was too small to be Damon.**

"**Elizabeth." I sighed. She was running towards me, panting and gasping for air when she reached me she fell into my arms. "Whatever is the matter, Elizabeth?" I asked her, overwhelmed. Her prefect black hair was a mess and she wore a long white night gown that looked torn.**

"**Don't do this, Ethan," she whispered. "You cannot kill him, let alone hurt him. He is not of this world."**

"**What the hell are you talking about, woman?" I looked down at her and saw the fear and seriousness in her eyes.**

"**He is a demon, sent from hell," she was beginning to sound like her grandmother. Benjamin's wife had usually talked a lot of nonsense about creatures such as witches, werewolves, vampires…**

"**If you want me to drop out so bad, then tell me, tell me you love me and this all stops now," I said.**

**She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I can't," she whispered slowly. "If I do then he will kill you."**

**I stared down at her wide eyed, noticing her eyes close, she was tired. I fell to my knees and cradled her in my arms. She was with Damon because she was protecting me. How could I have doubted her? As I had already said she was an angel. I kissed her forehead.**

"**I love you, Elizabeth Clark," I murmured against her head.**

"**I love you too, Ethan," she said before dozing off. And before I knew Damon was standing above me and had hauled Elizabeth up from the ground. He kicked me with an impossible force that made me fly back ten feet. Elizabeth screamed and my head shot up. Damon had nuzzled his head in between Elizabeth's head and neck and was making her shake rapidly. She then stopped and she fell to the ground.**

**Damon's face and teeth was covered in blood.**

"**Elizabeth!" I cried, but she did nothing but lay there. I tried to run over to her but Damon had me by the throat and had thrown me back over to my original place. I scrambled for my sword and forced it through his front. He did all but laugh then hit me away from him and hauled the sword from out of him and threw it to the ground.**

**And then he was gone. I ran over to Elizabeth, ignoring my pain. She lay there in a pool of blood, not moving nor breathing. I let the tears run down my cheeks and held her in my arms. My angel was dead. Killed by the one thing that could destroy her, a demon. I caressed her cool cheek and kissed her forehead. I had never felt a pain like this before.**

**Ethan Patterson, Edinburgh, January 14****th 2012**

"**I returned Elizabeth's body to her grandmother. She told me she was witch and saw that I was hungry for revenge. So she made me immortal. I became stronger and much faster. But I never found Damon, until now. But I guess I'm still too upset to kill him," I sighed and looked up at Nessie.**

**She did not have the fear on her face I was expecting but an encouraging smile. She held my hand.**

"**Bella isn't my sister," she said softly. "She's my mother."**

**And then dived into the story of vampires.**


	16. Author's Note Contains Spoilers!

**OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**So I know I haven't posted a lot of chapters recently it's because I'm working on all the final ten chapters and uploading them ALL in the same day! Anyway back to the point I was squealing. My friend who edits my chapters (her name is Dakota btw!) just made an awesome video about the possible sequel we may do to Moving On! (Warning!: Contains spoilers)**

**The video focuses around Damon and Nessie's relationship (don't worry Della fans! She also said she would be making a Bella/Damon video also!) and Nessie's fear and hidden love for him. She and I don't have the best editing programme in the world (Windows Movie Maker ****L ) but I have to give her some credit because she made it look pretty damn awesome!**

**Thank you so much Dakota!**

**.com/watch?v=TbT_7JfGmXc**


	17. Chapter 14 Caught

**Once again I am so sorry for the wait! This is really just a spare chapter that I was going to use as an extra but then I thought you guys had been waiting so long! In this chapter there is more Stefan and Elena and a little entrance from Carlisle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14-Caught

Ethan's POV

She sat there, waiting. Waiting for me to react to her story. But it wasn't a story. It was her life. Although, her life was more tragic than any other story could be. I looked deep into those chocolate eyes. They feared that I was going to run out of this building and run to the first policeman I met. But I wasn't. I couldn't. I wasn't going to destroy someone's life even more than it already had.

"Ethan, please say something," she asked, her voice was shaky and dry with fear.

I sighed and shook my head and my hand reached up for her face. She was hesitant but eventually let me touch her. I stroked her face and made her blush. Then it happened.

I saw it. I saw everything. From the day she was born right up till now. I saw Bella's pain, Irina's anger, Edward's love, Robert's murders, Christopher's scars, Jacob's brotherhood, Damon's attack…

I pulled away with a gasp. I looked back up at her guilty face. My eyes trailed over to her neck where the cuts and bruises still remained. Those cuts would transform into scars one day. The bastard had scarred her for life. Which, now I remembered, was eternity. And those scars would not only remain physically, but mentally also.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said in a whisper. My tone was quiet due to my confusion.

I saw the tears in her eyes as she looked up at me in the most guilty way. Her expression was as if she had murdered someone. It really was truly heartbreaking. "Because you would kill him," she whimpered, I was confused. "And I may not know much about you, but I do know you're not that person." Her hand rested on my cheek. "And I don't want to lose you, when I just have you. And I know it's selfish but ever since the day I lost everything, everything I did was for someone else's good and not my own," she wiped away the tears.

And that was when I did it. I kissed her.

At first she was surprised but she then settled. She felt relaxed, and so did I. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace. Renesmee Carlie Cullen had brought me to life. And I never thought it was possible but it happened. Right there. The minute our lips touched.

She pulled away for air and smiled at me. She rested her forehead against mine and sighed.

I laughed. "You're tired." She giggled. "You should get some rest, Miss Cullen."

"Kiss me again Doctor Patterson and I might just," she said in a sexy tone she never knew she had.

I kissed her again and as promised she drifted away into peaceful slumber. From the corner of my eye I caught a crow perched on a tree outside her window. I glided over to the window. I smirked at the bird.

"Not this time, Damon," I whispered then gently closed the window before creeping out the door and back to my apartment where a question filled great-great-great-great-niece waited full of questions along with her daughter.

Bella's POV

The bright yellow taxi came to a stop outside the boarding house. I handed the male driver a hundred, a little too much considering he was sloppy and didn't abide traffic laws, then hopped out the car. I took a sigh before jumping up onto Stefan's window frame. He sat on his bed with his head between his hands, while Elena stood against the wall in silence, her blonde hair tied back. Her eyes flickered to me and a smile spread across her face.

"Bella," she sighed and pulled me into her embrace. Stefan rose from his bed and stood behind Elena and shook my hand formally.

"It's good to see you, Bella," he smiled, but from behind that smile and eyes there was pain. Pain I couldn't understand, but recognise. "So what brings you back to Fell's Church?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something," I sat down in Stefan's armchair and leaned forward. "Stefan when you became Carlisle four days ago, what did you see?"

Stefan sighed then sat down again. "I saw…everything," he closed his eyes tight, looking back on his memories. "I saw Esme, his transformation, his career, his battles, the Volturi," he shook his head. "It was incredible."

"Stefan," I said softly. "I need to…connect," I struggled to find the word, "with Carlisle. He has information he never told me that I need to know, in order to stop what's happening. Stefan, you made the connection with Carlisle, and with my power and your connection I'm sure I can contact him."

Stefan was silent then sighed once again and rose. He shot a glance at Elena who's eyes were pleading for him to agree.

"Alright, do what you have to do," he replied, a smile trying to curve on his lips.

I stood up and placed my hands on his head and concentrated. My mind focused on Carlisle and only Carlisle. His white skin, his light blonde hair, his angelic face, his charming smile and his fatherly personality. Then an image flashed in my mind. It was Carlisle but in a place I had never seen him before. I fixed my mind on this image, it was all white and only Carlisle stood there.

After ten seconds my mind was trapped in this place. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Bella," he sighed.

_Carlisle, is that really you? _my mind whispered. He heard me loud and clear.

"Yes, Bella, now I understand you have something to tell me, or at least Mr. Salvatore says so," he said.

_Stefan has been speaking to you? _I was surprised.

"Yes, indeed he has, well he doesn't know it when it happens. He has an extra ordinary mind," the more Carlisle spoke the fuzzier the image lasted. He seemed to notice this. "Concentrate, daughter, think of me in this place and only this place, let go of Stefan," I felt my hands release themselves from his face and I was surrounded by the white. I looked around and couldn't feel anything. It was like a dream.

Carlisle was much clearer I could almost reach out and touch him. But I knew I couldn't.

"Now, Bella, what was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked, his voice was as if it was right in my ear.

_Damon and Stefan's kind of vampire. Can they overpower us? _

"When I was with the Volturi I witnessed these species. The Volturi captured a woman. She was beautiful. Black hair, dark blue eyes and a great personality. When she saw Caius for the first time, she was afraid of him yet somewhat attracted to him. Marcus sensed this and informed Caius. Knowing Caius he ordered her execution. But when they tried, she overpowered them with this thing she did. She got everyone to stop and start fighting one another. Caius was impressed and made her his wife. He then realised her perks, the fact that she slept and the fact she had to exchange blood before she could turn. He tried to turn her," Carlisle gulped. "But the venom was strong enough to weaken her but not strong enough to turn her. She suffered unimaginable pain for over two months. It was then, she begged for death. Caius wasn't seen for the next six months."

_So they could overpower us, but only if they weakened us._

Carlisle nodded, there was a sad expression in his eye.

_Carlisle, Renesmee is in danger. Damon will kill her. I know I'm the only one that can stop him but I don't know if I can do it, _I sighed. The thought of me killing was not one that had crossed my mind regularly. It didn't seem like me. _I know I can't contact Edward because that involves Damon. And being the only father I have left, I need comfort. I need someone to tell me what would happened if I killed. I don't know if I'll lose myself or not._

Carlisle sighed, I could almost see Stefan hiding behind his eyes. He lifted his hand up to my cheek, I didn't feel it. He shook his head then smiled.

"My sweet daughter. You could never lose yourself. You've seen Edward kill but he has never changed. And neither will you. But think carefully before you do kill. Balancing the decision of life and death in your hands is a heavy one," he was interrupted by something and he frowned. "I must leave you now, Bella. But keep my word."

And then he was gone. I was all alone in the white room, looking around frantically, trying to get out.

"What's happening Stefan?" Elena's voice seemed far away. There was a sigh then silence. Why couldn't I bring my eyes to open?

"Carlisle's gone. I can feel it. She feels alone, lost, as if everything has given up on her. She can hear us but she stills feel so alone, so confused," Stefan said in a sad tone. He was speaking only the truth. He spoke the right emotions. I _was _alone, I _was _confused, but most of all I _was_ lost.

My eyes managed to flutter open and found Elena's blonde hair draping over me, and behind was Stefan's worried face and arched brows. I then realised I was on the ground and my mind was alert. I sat up right.

I looked up at Stefan.

"I need to go back to Forks. I need to find Edward some way and Forks could be where to find him," I said as I stood up. I was confident in what I said. Because what I said was the truth.

Renesmee's POV

I woke up confused and scared. Confused because what happened between Ethan and I seemed so unreal it was a dream. And I was afraid because I didn't want to let go of the "dream". A hand brushed my face and I smiled. I looked up to see Damon's face. I pulled away from his touch with a gasp.

"Renesmee what's wrong," Damon's lips moved but it wasn't his voice. The voice was too caring and careful to be Damon's cold and seductive tone. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Damon's face became blurry and his image soon became the face of the man I believed I was falling in love with.

For the past couple of weeks I had been trapped in a deep depression I never thought would end. Ethan had reawakened my happiness. Something I never thought was possible_**.**_


End file.
